Te Fuiste para no volver!
by LauraECS
Summary: Edward se fue... Y despues de 7 años... Por casualidad de la vida se vuelve a encontrar Bella y Edward...¿Que pasara?
1. Introducción

Te fuiste para no volver…!

Después de casi medio año de nuestra relación?, para que todo se acabara por un estúpido incidente con Jasper en la fiesta de cumpleaños que me había organizado Alice en la que casi muero. Como si fuera la única vez que alguien había intentado matarme.

Todavía me acuerdo cuando Alice me dijo que la fiesta iba a ser divertida. En que bendita cabeza cabría que esa fiesta no estuviera destinada al fracaso con la racha de mala suerte que yo, Isabella Marie Swan, me gastaba. ¡Que ilógico!

Solo basto ese incidente para que todos mis sueños para ser inmortal se fueran, como él se fue para no volver.

Todavía me acuerdo el día en que El se fue y me dejo en el bosque, cuando su familia y El se fueron y mas nunca los volví a ver.

Aunque nunca he llegado a amar alguien como quise o ame a Edward Cullen. ¡Como me costaba decir o pensar el nombre de El!

Hoy ya han pasado 7 años desde que Edward y su familia se fueron: Esme siempre tan maternal, Carlisle tratando siempre de ayudar a las personas, Emmett con sus bromas, Rosalie… nunca nos llegamos a tratar bien, Jasper con su don de controlar las emociones y siempre tratado de no atacar a las personas por el olor a sangre humana, Alice que parecía un duendecillo, su obsesión por la moda y su don de ver el futuro y Edward siempre tan sobre protector conmigo.

Ya ha pasado 7 años que he tratado de olvidarlos, 7 años tratado de olvidar a Edward, 7 años diciéndome a mi misma que el era real y también su familia, y que para mi siempre lo seria, 7 años tratado de seguir con mi vida.

Hasta que un día que caminaba por Port Angeles una voz dijo mi nombre y conocí muy bien esa voz aterciopelada; me quede estática al escuchar mi nombre.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- dijo Edward- ¿Bella?- dijo otra vez.

Miles de palabras aparecía por mi mente en ese mismo momento y lo único que pude decir fue:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Voltee hacia El, y admire ese rostro tan hermoso.

-¿Dime qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé…

- No te basto déjame en ese bosque hace 7 años, 7 años que he estado pensado… rompiéndome la cabeza, ¿pensando en que hice mal?

El con esas palabras se quedo en el sitio y después de un largo silencio, me contesto:

- Nunca quise irme, me fui porque no soportaba que por mi abandonaras tus deseos de vivir, de que tuvieras una vida, de que fuera alguien en tú vida y de que no fuera un monstruo.

- Tú muy sabes que yo nunca te considere un monstruo.

- Si, lo sé. Este encuentro fue pura casualidad.

- Lo sé.

- Adiós Bella- me dijo y lo único que pude decir fue:

-Adiós, Edward.

Y desde entonces nunca más lo he vuelto a ver, ya van casi 10 años. Solo tengo vagos recuerdo de ese encuentro con Edward. Y todavía sufro por Edward.

El día que el se fue para no volver mas y pienso que… Te fuiste para no volver más.

* * *

><p>Bueno como veran es mi primer Fics estoy nerviosa, fria y todo jajaja... Fue gracias a una persona que me alento a subirlo, me dijo que lo subiera y pues Bara-Bara blue de verdad gracias Subnormal y lo prometido es deuda... Como te dije si no te gusta me lo dices y a todas las personas que lo vaya a leer me dejen su opinión.. No le gusta no le gusta y punto... Lo tenia guardado hace casi un mes... Y fue hasta hoy que me dijeron suberlo y aqui estoy bueno me despido... Un saludo enorme<p>

PD: Si le llego las alertas de que actualice no actualice ni nada... solo estoy cambiando algo de aqui... pero no se preocupe... no cambie absolutamente nada...


	2. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**

POV Bella

Después de ese encuentro con Edward hacer 10 años, cuando llegué a mi casa no pude hacer otra cosa mas que dormirme llorado. Solo pensaba por que tuve que encontrarme con El ¿Por qué?

Creo que sola era una broma macabra que alguien me quería jugar, solo pensaba desde ese día porque no le dije que se quedara, porque no tuve el valor si quiera de no dejar que se fuera, como me hubiera gustado volverlo a tocar, volver a besa esos labios, esos besos que hacia que me pusiera como de gelatina.

Después de ese encuentro. Estuve en como un estado zombie que lo único que hacia estudiar y trabajar mas nada

Hasta que un día Charlie me llamo.

-Bella-Dijo charlie

-Hola papa-Dije

- Bella como estas?-

- Bien y tu que tal?-

-Bien

Así era todas las conversaciones con Charlie y Renee, incluso Jacob no lograba sacarme de ese estado. Con Jacob digamos que todo era diferente hasta me hacia sonreír en esos momentos difíciles que lo único que hacia era mirar hacia la nada.

Aunque pasara todo el dia con el, extrañaba a horrores a los Cullen. Todos los días me decía a mi misma: Bella ellos se fueron y no volverán.

Creo que el destino lo quiere así si lo quiso o lo quiere así. Que fue de mi vida: Me gradué de instituto aunque no me importo en realidad nada, ni siquiera me intereso ese día en realidad, después que salir de instituto me fui a Washington a estudiar literatura, después de 5 años me gradué.

Y bote todo mis planes de ser inmortal y esta toda la eternidad con el, pero he aprendido que eso a lo mejor tenia que ser así.

Como dicen por ahí no todo lo que brilla es oro. Tuve que aprender a dejar de pensar tanto tiempo en El. Lo único que eso hacia era deprimirme más de lo que estaba. Y hasta hoy en día he dejado de pensar tanto en El.

Sentir que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Para darme cuenta que era Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Tierra llamado a Bella-Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa

-Mmm que paso- Dije

- Se nota que no me has estado prestado atención- dijo

Lo único que hice fue reírme. Desde que conocí a Jake hemos sido grandes amigos. Aunque ha querido llevar nuestra amistad. El sabe que no quiero llevar nuestra amistad a más allá.

Con Jake como dije me sentía que tenia una oportunidad de pesar en otra cosas. Un dia que motaba moto vi a Edward diciéndome que me detuviera que no lo hicieran.

Hasta que me di cuenta que si era el peligro era lo que necesitaba para verlo eso buscaría, busque el peligro, motando moto y también practique salto de acantilado que por ciento que fue una idea estúpida porque casi me ahogo sino hubiera sido por Jacob hubiera muerto, incluso Charlie se entero y casi le da un ataque.

Buscaba el peligro pero hasta que un día dejo de aparece, después no seguir intentado tenia que aprender que El se había ido y también su familia.

Pasaba mas tiempo en la Push que en mi propia casa. Un día que caminaba por Forks vi a lo lejos una persona que parecía un duendecillo y me quede en el sitio no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo viera a Alice lo admito la extraño a horrores pero lo que hice fue seguir mi camino.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Llegarle y decirle Alice. Creo que no, ¿Volvieron a Forks?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Todas esas preguntas que a ninguna tenía una respuesta y si volvieron.

Creo que solo fue un simple espejismo.¿ Quien sabe? Porque cuando voltee ya no estaba. Creo que de verdad me estoy volviendo loca.

POV Edward

Recuerdo el día de cumpleaños de Bella, recuerdo que se molesto mucho cuando Alice le dijo que le había organizado una fiesta por su cumpleaños me acuerdo también que estuvo insoportable todo día. Ella me había hecho prometerle prácticamente jurarle que no le fuera a regalar nada.

Cuando llego la hora de la fiesta, la mala suerte de Bella se hizo presente y se tuvo que cortar abriendo el regalo de Esme y Carlisle. Solo basto una gota de sangre para que Jasper se volviera loco y atacara a Bella, pero mas fue el daño que se hizo Bella cuando para que Jasper no la atacaran la lance y cayo sobre una mesa haciéndose una gran herida en el brazo, que Carlisle le tuvo que curar la herida, mientras que la curaba fui a hablar con Jasper que sentía sumamente enojado con si mismo por casi haber atacado a Bella.

Al día siguiente estuve distante con Bella no le fuera hacer mas daño de que le había hecho ya.

Pero lo mas difícil fue cuando le tuve que decir que nos íbamos de Forks, ella creyó que también se iba comingo, no hay un solo día que no la extrañe, todavía las palabras que le dije estar dado vueltas en mi cabeza, y también el recuerdo de ese día y ese momento me tormenta cada vez que pienso en ella, tantas veces que le dije que la amaba y como pudo solo unas palabras romper su confianza hacia mi.

_Flash Back_

_Era un día común y corriente en Forks que siempre llovía o estaba nublado, ese día espere a Bella a las afueras de su casa._

_-Bella vamos a dar un paseo- le dije_

_Ella me siguió en silencio, mientras nos adentramos en el bosque, lejos de su casa, y me pregunto:_

_-Edward que pasa?- Pregunto Bella _

_- Bella tenemos que irnos de Forks- Dije sin rodeos_

_Ella con esas palabras se quedo como si estuviera pensado que decirme, entonces yo pensé en continuar pero sus palabras hicieron que me callara._

_- Bueno tendré que pensar que decirle a Charlie, espera cuando dice nos tenemos que ir.._

_-Me refiero a mi familia y a mí_

_-Edward si fue por lo que paso con Jasper eso no fue nada, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien intentar matarme._

_-Tienes razón, pero se supone que la vida normal de una persona, no tendría que esta tan cerca de la muerte como lo has estado tú._

_En realidad no era la primera vez que intentaba matar a Bella, me acorde de verano pasado cuando James casi la matar._

_Decidir continuar:_

_- Bella nos iremos y podrás seguir con tu vida como una persona normal, como debería ser_

_- Edward no quiero una vida normal si tu no estas en ella._

_-Bella de nada me beneficias, no quiero que vengas comingo _

_-Tu no me quieres?_

_Se notaba que me estaba creyendo, yo ganas de decirle claro que te quiero, quiero que vengas, pero no pondría decir eso._

_-No te quiero Bella_

_-Eso cambia todo_

_-Te prometo que esta será la ultima vez que me veras, te prometo que será como si nunca hubiera existido._

_Le di un beso en la frente y me fui de ahí antes que me arrepintiera. Lo que hice fue ir para su casa y guardar todos los regalos que le había dando mi familia debajo de unas de las tablas de piso de su cuarto con la esperanza de que se olvidara de mí y de mi familia_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Todos lo que tengo de ella son recuerdos de cuando la deje en el bosque y de ese casual encuentro que tuve con Bella hace 10 años en Forks.

* * *

><p>Hola... Volví demasiado pronto jajaja<p>

De verdad a todas por sus alertas de favoritos, de verdad creo que fui muy dura conmigo misma jajaja... Gracias a las tres personas que me dejaron reviews de verdad ayer estaba que no lo podía creer jajaja... Pero a quienes de verdad quiero agradecerle de corazón, por alentarme a que subiera mi historia Son UDS Subnormales de la Radio Diario Twilight, De verdad gracias y espero que no se aburra tan pronto de mi jajajaja

Dejare de escribir, así que espero sus opiniones buenas y malas. La historia es mia, Pero los personajes no. Lo unico que hice fue ponerme a jugar con ellos xD

UN SALUDO...!


	3. Capitulo 2:Pesadilla

_La historia es mia, pero como uds saben los personajes no..._

_Gracias a mi beta (Verito)... _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Pesadilla<p>

Me encontraba en un bosque, corría y corría... cuando a lo lejos oí una voz que me decía:

-Corre Bella, corre- me dijo esa voz que no conocía.

Tenía mucho miedo, corría y corría pero cada vez que me alejaba, sentía esa voz que me decía que corriera, que huyera de ahí.

-Corre, sálvate- me decía una y otra vez esa voz.

- Huye Bella, por favor…

¿De quién era esa voz que cada vez que la oía se me hacía tan familiar?... pero no recodaba de quien era, me sentía frustrada de no conocer esa maldita voz ¿Quién era?

¿Quién me decía que me salvara?... pero no recordaba a nadie. También sabía que de algo me alejaba, hasta que decidí voltear y pude ver a un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo, mostrándome sus filosos dientes llenos de sangre, a su lado se encontraban los cuerpo de unas personas que reconocí al instante, mis amigos de la preparatoria, Mike, Jessica, Angela y Ben.

Y más allá de ellos, había otros cuerpos, los sollozos que salieron de mi cuando me fijé de quienes eran, mis padres: Charlie y Reene. Lágrimas empezaron a salirse de mis ojos impidiéndome ver al gran lobo.

A lo lejos alguien decía otra vez…

-¡Maldición Bella corre! ¡No te quedes parada ahí! ¡Por favor Bella, corre!- me decía esa voz con tono de lamento.

El lobo se acercaba hacia mí lentamente, presa de mi miedo no me atrevía a moverme, sabía que si me movía hasta aquí llegaría mi sufrimiento. Hasta que el sonido de mi despertador me hizo volver a la realidad.

Me sentía cansada, como si hubiera corrido por horas y volvía a tener esa pesadilla que desde hace 3 años tenia, no entendía porque tenía que salir un lobo, y de los cuerpos de mis padres y mis amigos. No lo entendía de verdad.

¿Acaso esa pesadilla me quería decir algo? en realidad no lo sé. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? ,me preguntaba a mí misma. Pero bueno, si creía en un cuento de leyendas como lo eran los vampiros, capaz que también existieran los lobos. De verdad me estoy volviendo loca pensé y me reí de mi misma.

Me levante de la cama, fui directo al baño, me bañé, me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario y fui para la cocina a ver que encontraba para comer. Al final me decidí por un plato de cereal, mientras comía pensé que de verdad necesitaba un par de días libres, me iría los pocos días que me quedaba a Forks para pasarlo con Charlie.

Decidir llamar a Charlie para contarle que me iría a Forks por unos días así que si mas lo llame para decirle.

Decidí llamarlo y como al segundo tono me contestó.

-Hola Bella- me contesto Charlie

- ¡Hola Papá! ¿Cómo estás?- dije; pude notar cierta alegría en su voz al escucharme

- Pues bien hija… ¿y tú?

-Bien…

-¿Cuando vienes a Forks?-

Haciéndome la misma pregunta de siempre desde que me había mudado a Seattle y había conseguido un trabajo en una revista; lo obtuve gracias a mis excelentes notas, cuando fui a la entrevista de verdad no pensaba que ya al día siguiente me estaba llamado para decirme que el trabajo era mío.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de Charlie.

-¿Bella estás ahí?- me dijo.

-Si papá disculpa- le dije.

-¿Cuándo vienes a Forks? Tengo tiempo que no te veo- me dijo en tono triste.

- Bueno papá, para eso te llamaba, tenía pensado empacar e irme a pasar las últimas semanas que tengo libres contigo- le dije.

- ¿En serio?

-Si papá, estoy hablando en serio- no pude más que reírme.

-Qué bien! ¿Cuándo vienes?-

-Bueno tengo que terminar algo ésta noche y te prometo que saldré mañana bien temprano a Forks.

-Entonces… ¿te tendré dos semanas conmigo?

-Si papá, espero no aburrirte-

-Nunca me aburrirás, eres mi hija-

-Bueno papá tengo que colgar, hablamos mañana.

-Chao Hija, cuídate.

-Chao Pa.

Y así como le había prometido a Charlie, a la mañana siguiente me encontraba camino a Forks.

.

.

.

Me dirigía hacia La Push tenía tiempo que no iba porque no soportaba si quiera estar en éste pueblo, pero cuando decidí venir no me interesó eso en lo absoluto, todo me recodaba a ellos. En ese momento fue que me di cuenta el camino en que se estaban dirigiendo mis pensamientos, me dije:

-¡Basta Bella!-

Llegue a La Push, sentí que alguien me miraba cuando voltee creí que ver a Jacob pero cuando me bajé de la camioneta pude comprobar que sí era él.

Pero estaba cambiado, ya no tenía el pelo largo, sino sumamente corto, tenía ojeras cómo sino no hubiera dormido en días o semanas… ¿qué comía este chico?... parecía que midiera 2 metros. Cuando me miró, me dijo:

-Vaya Bella, ¿eres tú?- me lo dijo en tono de broma.

-Claro que soy, ¿qué pensabas que era un fantasma?-

-Pues claro que no, aunque pareces…-

-¡Muy gracioso!-

- Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, ¿acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?

-Claro que sí puedes-

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien…- aunque sonó como si le pasara a algo, pero si le pasaba algo, no creo que fuera nada de otro mundo.

-Y tú cómo has estado?- me preguntó de repente.

-Bien.

-Y eso, ¿qué volviste a este pueblo?

-Quería salir un poco de la rutina diaria… -él rió ante mi comentario.

- ¿Y cuánto te quedarás?

- En realidad te juro que no lo sé.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Pues, no lo sé.

Ante esa pregunta y respuesta se me ocurrió algo

-Jake, ¿tienes las motos que arreglaste aquella vez?

-Sí, ¿porque?

- Se me ocurre algo, ¿donde están las motos?

- En el cobertizo.

Así fue como fuimos a buscar las motos, esperaba que no me pasara nada peligroso, aunque en realidad quería probar algo.

-Te veo nerviosa- me dijo Jake.

- No para nada.

- ¿Te acuerdas cómo se maneja la moto?

-Creo que sí.

Fue así como me monte en la moto, la arranqué, todo iba bien hasta que de repente perdí el control de la moto y salí disparada hacia delante. Lo único que pude oír cuando todo se puso negro fue el grito de Jacob y de otra persona que decía:

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaa.

.

.

POV Edward

A veces me provocaba regresar a Forks para verla, buscarla. Pero no lo podía hacer; le había prometido aquel día en el bosque que sería como si nunca hubiera existido, todavía no comprendo por que fui para Forks hace 3 años.

Hasta que un día mi desgracia fue cambiando por un poco de felicidad, Alice dijo un día:

- No se ustedes, pero quiero volver a Forks.- me llenó de un odio ese comentario.

- ¿Porque razón quieres volver?

- No me interesa tu mal genio Edward, quiero volver, ya fue suficiente por 10 años, además, se porque tú no quieres volver.- ella sabia porque no quería o no podía regresar a Forks, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo de mí, sentía miedo de verla y no saber cómo reaccionar.

- Edward has pasado 10 malditos años sufriendo por ella, ¿porque no la buscas?

- Porque no ya le hice suficiente daño de que necesita, además que cambiaria eso, creo que nada

- Que sabes tu? Y si sirve de algo que volvamos

- No creo que nada cambie sabes como es ella de testaruda

- Nada pierdes por intentarlo

Su pregunta me hizo voltearme a ella para ver que tenía razón, lo único que pude responder en ese momento fue:

- Está bien, lo pensaré.

Y así fue como al día siguiente nos dirigíamos a Forks, creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz, ¿sería el motivo de volver?, en realidad no sabía porque me encontraba feliz.

.

.

.

POV Alice

Mis deseos de volver a Forks eran porque había tenido una visión de Bella hace tres semanas.

_Flash Back _

_Me encontraba cazando con Jasper cuando de repente tuve una visión de una persona que hacía como 10 años que no veía y que a pesar de todo la extrañaba bastante, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia una visión de ella._

_En la visión veía a Bella motado moto acaso se quería ¿Matar? Cuando de repente todo se volvió negro. Sentí que Jasper me hablaba:_

_- ¿Alice que tienes?_

_-Nada, solo que pensaba que quiero volver a Forks.- Jasper me miró sorprendido_

_-Sabes muy bien lo que opina Edward sobre ese tena en específico, es por él más que todo que no hemos vuelto._

_-Lo sé, pero ya es hora que deje de sentirse culpable y que haga algo al respecto, sé que ha sufrido por Bella desde hace mucho tiempo, lo único que quiero es que mi hermano sea por una vez en su vida feliz._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Y así fue como tres días después nos encontrábamos regresando a Forks.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa chicas!<em>

_Chicas quiero saber sus opiniones, si les gusto o no, opiniones, ideas lo que uds quieran._

_Cuando decidir subir esta historia jamas pensé que un solo comentario me hiciera super feliz y que incluso de la emoción soltara lagrimas pero de felicidad, de verdad no se como agradecerles de verdad, pocos comentarios, pocas alertas de favoritos y ya me hace super feliz._

_Quiero mas que nada agradecerles Tomo-Cullen, Nessie`s. Thoughts(Bara Subnormal), Odio la hipocrecia( Ceni Subnormal), Starlight´s Eclipse (Isabel Subnormal) y (espero que no quedes confundida) xD_

_Antes que se me olvide a mis amigas subnormales jamas en mi vida me había reído tanto con su amenaza que si no lo actualizaba me iba a mandar a Italia con los vulturis jajajajaja _

_Un saludo y un beso... _


	4. Capitulo 3: Regreso

_Los personajes no son mios... Solo los tome prestado_

_Gracias a mi beta(Verito) XD_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Regreso<p>

POV Edward

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo-

Todavía tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza esa conversación con Alice, en realidad odiaba cuando tenía razón, y si no la tenía, nada perdía con intentarlo pero sabía muy bien que algo se traía entre manos.

A demás me parecía sumamente extraño que de un día para otro quisiera volver, sabía muy bien que ella había respetado mi decisión de irnos de Forks hace 10 años y que ella supo en pocas palabras en donde había estado hace 3 años. Aunque eso nadie lo sabía porque siempre trataba de evitar las preguntas de todos pero de la que si no podía ocultar nada era de Alice, era como si supiera todo lo que pensaba o que hacía, cómo olvidar su don de ver el futuro, aunque a veces intentaba no pensar en ello.

Pienso que esto de regresar a Forks es un error, que no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó hacer 10 años, pero bueno… como me había dicho Alice, nada perdía con intentarlo. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, y tampoco sabia como iba a reaccionar al verme.

De repente dejé mis pensamientos hasta ahí cuando Alice me dice:

-No hay que irse muy lejos para saber en qué esta pensado, ni tampoco tener tu don para saberlo - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A si?.. ¿y qué estoy pensado?- le dije sin ningún tipo de humor en mi voz.

Se rió y me contestó:

-Estoy segura que es en Bella en quien estas pensado pero se que hay algo más, eso no lo dudo.

- Es en ella en quien pienso, y también que esto es otro error que estoy cometiendo en toda mi desgraciada vida, ¿qué puede cambiar esto?

-Edward deja de torturarte, no es un error, tú no sabes si esto puede cambiar algo… ¿y si lo cambia? - me dijo.

Pero antes que me dejara decirle algo continuó

- Pueden cambiar muchas cosas, solo ten un poco de confianza en ti mismo, mereces ser feliz Edward.

-Alice, ¿qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz?

-Solo sé que no eres feliz, eso es todo.

No pude decirle más nada, lo único que hice es meditar lo que me había dicho y hacerme unas cuantas preguntas como…

_¿Qué si de verdad mi regreso cambiaría algo?_

_¿Qué pasaría si Bella hubiera hecho su vida tal y como le había pedido que lo hiciera hace 10 años?_

_¿Qué pasaría si Bella estuviera enamorada de otra persona?_

Solo de pensar en eso hizo que me molestara, pero luego recordé que había sido yo quien había querido que todo fuera así, que incluso fuera como si nunca hubiera existido, pero eso no lo cumplí al ir a Forks hacer 3 años y encontrarme con ella.

-Tu silencio me dice que tengo la razón- me dijo, pero yo no le hice mucho caso.

Por eso una parte de mi odiaba el porque tenía que volver, porque tenía que hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya la había hecho sufrir hace 3 años.

Dejé mi mente vagar por un rato más, haciéndome preguntas a las cuales no les hallaba una respuesta lógica. Ignorado todo lo que pensaban los demás, no me importaba, solo podía pensar en ella y en nadie más, no me interesaban los demás.

.

.

.

POV Alice

Hacía todo lo posible para que Edward no supiera en qué estaba pensado, porque sabía que se iba a molestar si se enteraba de mis verdaderos motivos, del porque quería volver.

Cada que vez que intentaba ver el futuro de Bella no podía ver nada, todo estaba en negro como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y eso me tenía preocupada porque no sabía si le había pasado algo malo. Aunque Edward me había dicho una vez que dejara de ver su futuro pero había ocasiones que no lo podía impedir y me llegaban solo flashes de su vida, pero estaba vez era diferente, no podía ver absolutamente nada aunque lo intentara.

Esta situación me había puesto a pensar.

_¿Qué le paso?_

_¿Por qué no puedo ver su fututo?_

_¿Por qué cuando intentaba ver su futuro todo se volvía negro?_

_¿Qué interfería?_

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a Forks y nos dirigíamos a esa casa que había sido nuestro hogar hace 10 años y que habíamos dejado por aquel accidente.

.

.

.

Llegamos a nuestra casa. Estaba en un estado desastroso, que el que la viera diría que estuvo abandonada por más años. El pasto estaba crecido como si no lo hubieran cortado en décadas completas, las paredes que un día fueron blancas tenían la pintura caída por motivo de clima lluvioso. De verdad no me quería imaginar el interior de la casa, si estaría en peor o mejor estado que afuera.

Edward de repente me dice:

- ¿Qué rayos le pasó a esta casa?-

-No lo sé…

A lo lejos pudimos oír el suave sonido de río correr. Nos decidimos a entrar para encontrarnos que estaba prácticamente en iguales condiciones, a diferencia del exterior, la casa estaba llena de polvo. Y los pocos muebles que habían quedado, cubiertos por sábanas blancas. La casa olía a humedad, eso era por el tiempo que había estado deshabitada.

Dejé mi inspección de la casa, cuando de repente me fijé que Edward no estaba a mi lado, miré a Jasper y lo único que me dijo fue:

-No sé qué se hizo-

No tuve que buscarlo cuando unos hermosos acordes empezaron a sonar haciendo eco por la casa. Tan solo eso hizo que me emocionara, tenía años que no escuchaba a Edward tocar, dejé que por un rato la hermosa melodía me invadiera.

.

.

.

POV Edward

Me fui a ver el resto de la casa cuando algo en una habitación captó toda mi atención, no podía creer que todavía estuviera eso aquí, juraba que ya no existía de verdad, pero no… aquí estaba llamándome a que lo tocara, me acerqué lentamente para fijarme que estaba lleno de polvo.

Toqué suavemente las teclas para fijarme como se escuchaba tal y como sonaba hace años… de verdad me sorprendí, presioné varias teclas dejando así que se oyeran unos hermosos acordes. Por un rato estuve así, la suave melodía me inundaba por completo.

**Hola... A todos!****Volví**

**Se que se preguntara que me hice jajajaj**

Sé que me quiere matar por tener tantas semanas sin publicar nada pero tengo mis motivos... Se preguntaran cuales? Cierto? XD... Mis motivos fueron: Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas como que era lo que quería para esta historia, que camino quería tomar, incluso penser borrar la historia pero fue gracias a las palabras o consejos de tres personas que me hicieron ver que abandona algo que te gusta nunca es una opción y de verdad gracias por su apoyo, por sus palabras de verdad muchas pero muchas gracias

De verdad chicas de verdad gracias por estar hay cuando mas lo necesitaba, por estar cuando tenia un dilema... Gracias a:

A mi beta: Quien me ayudo en mi dilema, por sus palabras, por estar ahi cuando mas lo necesitaba... Y darme mi tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas...De verdad te admiro :D... Yo pensaba que me ibas a mandar tu sabes para donde jjjajaj Aunque te diga algunas veces que te odio, pero tu sabes que no es cierto... De verdad gracias... Tengo cierto cariño hacia ti :D XD jaaja... Y hablando en serio de verdad gracias pero muchas gracias por estar ahi, por sacar a veces lo peor de mi... Y me hayas puesto ese pequeño apodo jajajaja tu sabes de que hablo jajajaja... Asi que muchas gracias... XD

A _Los personajes no son mios... Solo los tome prestado_

_Gracias a mi beta(Verito) XD_

Capitulo 3: Regreso

POV Edward

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo-

Todavía tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza esa conversación con Alice, en realidad odiaba cuando tenía razón, y si no la tenía, nada perdía con intentarlo pero sabía muy bien que algo se traía entre manos.

A demás me parecía sumamente extraño que de un día para otro quisiera volver, sabía muy bien que ella había respetado mi decisión de irnos de Forks hace 10 años y que ella supo en pocas palabras en donde había estado hace 3 años. Aunque eso nadie lo sabía porque siempre trataba de evitar las preguntas de todos pero de la que si no podía ocultar nada era de Alice, era como si supiera todo lo que pensaba o que hacía, cómo olvidar su don de ver el futuro, aunque a veces intentaba no pensar en ello.

Pienso que esto de regresar a Forks es un error, que no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó hacer 10 años, pero bueno… como me había dicho Alice, nada perdía con intentarlo. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, y tampoco sabia como iba a reaccionar al verme.

De repente dejé mis pensamientos hasta ahí cuando Alice me dice:

-No hay que irse muy lejos para saber en qué esta pensado, ni tampoco tener tu don para saberlo - me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A si?.. ¿y qué estoy pensado?- le dije sin ningún tipo de humor en mi voz.

Se rió y me contestó:

-Estoy segura que es en Bella en quien estas pensado pero se que hay algo más, eso no lo dudo.

- Es en ella en quien pienso, y también que esto es otro error que estoy cometiendo en toda mi desgraciada vida, ¿qué puede cambiar esto?

-Edward deja de torturarte, no es un error, tú no sabes si esto puede cambiar algo… ¿y si lo cambia? - me dijo.

Pero antes que me dejara decirle algo continuó

- Pueden cambiar muchas cosas, solo ten un poco de confianza en ti mismo, mereces ser feliz Edward.

-Alice, ¿qué te hace pensar que no soy feliz?

-Solo sé que no eres feliz, eso es todo.

No pude decirle más nada, lo único que hice es meditar lo que me había dicho y hacerme unas cuantas preguntas como…

_¿Qué si de verdad mi regreso cambiaría algo?_

_¿Qué pasaría si Bella hubiera hecho su vida tal y como le había pedido que lo hiciera hace 10 años?_

_¿Qué pasaría si Bella estuviera enamorada de otra persona?_

Solo de pensar en eso hizo que me molestara, pero luego recordé que había sido yo quien había querido que todo fuera así, que incluso fuera como si nunca hubiera existido, pero eso no lo cumplí al ir a Forks hacer 3 años y encontrarme con ella.

-Tu silencio me dice que tengo la razón- me dijo, pero yo no le hice mucho caso.

Por eso una parte de mi odiaba el porque tenía que volver, porque tenía que hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya la había hecho sufrir hace 3 años.

Dejé mi mente vagar por un rato más, haciéndome preguntas a las cuales no les hallaba una respuesta lógica. Ignorado todo lo que pensaban los demás, no me importaba, solo podía pensar en ella y en nadie más, no me interesaban los demás.

.

.

.

POV Alice

Hacía todo lo posible para que Edward no supiera en qué estaba pensado, porque sabía que se iba a molestar si se enteraba de mis verdaderos motivos, del porque quería volver.

Cada que vez que intentaba ver el futuro de Bella no podía ver nada, todo estaba en negro como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y eso me tenía preocupada porque no sabía si le había pasado algo malo. Aunque Edward me había dicho una vez que dejara de ver su futuro pero había ocasiones que no lo podía impedir y me llegaban solo flashes de su vida, pero estaba vez era diferente, no podía ver absolutamente nada aunque lo intentara.

Esta situación me había puesto a pensar.

_¿Qué le paso?_

_¿Por qué no puedo ver su fututo?_

_¿Por qué cuando intentaba ver su futuro todo se volvía negro?_

_¿Qué interfería?_

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a Forks y nos dirigíamos a esa casa que había sido nuestro hogar hace 10 años y que habíamos dejado por aquel accidente.

.

.

.

Llegamos a nuestra casa. Estaba en un estado desastroso, que el que la viera diría que estuvo abandonada por más años. El pasto estaba crecido como si no lo hubieran cortado en décadas completas, las paredes que un día fueron blancas tenían la pintura caída por motivo de clima lluvioso. De verdad no me quería imaginar el interior de la casa, si estaría en peor o mejor estado que afuera.

Edward de repente me dice:

- ¿Qué rayos le pasó a esta casa?-

-No lo sé…

A lo lejos pudimos oír el suave sonido de río correr. Nos decidimos a entrar para encontrarnos que estaba prácticamente en iguales condiciones, a diferencia del exterior, la casa estaba llena de polvo. Y los pocos muebles que habían quedado, cubiertos por sábanas blancas. La casa olía a humedad, eso era por el tiempo que había estado deshabitada.

Dejé mi inspección de la casa, cuando de repente me fijé que Edward no estaba a mi lado, miré a Jasper y lo único que me dijo fue:

-No sé qué se hizo-

No tuve que buscarlo cuando unos hermosos acordes empezaron a sonar haciendo eco por la casa. Tan solo eso hizo que me emocionara, tenía años que no escuchaba a Edward tocar, dejé que por un rato la hermosa melodía me invadiera.

.

.

.

POV Edward

Me fui a ver el resto de la casa cuando algo en una habitación captó toda mi atención, no podía creer que todavía estuviera eso aquí, juraba que ya no existía de verdad, pero no… aquí estaba llamándome a que lo tocara, me acerqué lentamente para fijarme que estaba lleno de polvo.

Toqué suavemente las teclas para fijarme como se escuchaba tal y como sonaba hace años… de verdad me sorprendí, presioné varias teclas dejando así que se oyeran unos hermosos acordes. Por un rato estuve así, la suave melodía me inundaba por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola... A todos!<strong>**Volví**

**Se que se preguntara que me hice jajajaj**

Sé que me quiere matar por tener tantas semanas sin publicar nada pero tengo mis motivos... Se preguntaran cuales? Cierto? XD... Mis motivos fueron: Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas como que era lo que quería para esta historia, que camino quería tomar, incluso penser borrar la historia pero fue gracias a las palabras o consejos de tres personas que me hicieron ver que abandona algo que te gusta nunca es una opción y de verdad gracias por su apoyo, por sus palabras de verdad muchas pero muchas gracias

De verdad chicas de verdad gracias por estar hay cuando mas lo necesitaba, por estar cuando tenia un dilema... Gracias a:

**A mi beta**: Quien me ayudo en mi dilema, por sus palabras, por estar ahi cuando mas lo necesitaba... Y darme mi tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas...De verdad te admiro :D... Yo pensaba que me ibas a mandar tu sabes para donde jjjajaj Aunque te diga algunas veces que te odio, pero tu sabes que no es cierto... De verdad gracias... Tengo cierto cariño hacia ti :D XD jaaja... Y hablando en serio de verdad gracias pero muchas gracias por estar ahi, por sacar a veces lo peor de mi... Y me hayas puesto ese pequeño apodo jajajaja tu sabes de que hablo jajajaja... Asi que muchas gracias... XD

**A Camili...**: Gracias... De verdad muchas gracias por estar ahí también para ayudarme en mi pequeño dilema, tus palabras me ayudaron mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas como que abandona algo nunca es una opción, de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo de sentirme motivada hacer algo que me gusta aunque sea la primera vez que lo hago me hiciste sentirme motivada... De verdad te lo agradezco demasiado... Gracias pero muchas gracias por estar ahi... :D Y Gracias por tu apoyo :D

**A Nessie' (Bara-Bara) **: Mi querida subnormal gracias a ti también por estar ahí, por tu apoyo de verdad gracias...

Uds chicas gracias no tengo palabras para agradecerle o decirles cuanto se los agradezco... Gracias por estar ahi, les tengo un cariño y respeto incondicional hacia uds aunque no se lo diga... Gracias... Ok ya me puse sentimental :D

A **Odio la hipocrecia (Ceni Subnormal) y a Starlight'sEclipse(Isa Subnormal) Gracias tambien XD...** Y tambien gracias a todos por sus alertas de favorito gracias...

Ahora si me despido... Un saludo enorme a todos uds... Y nos vemos de nuevo en estos dias...

Ah por ultimo espero sus opiniones, sus criticas buenas y malas, Cualquier duda me la hace sabe y tratare de responderla... Ahora si me voy


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Es posible?

_Gracias a mi gran amiga y beta (Verito) te adoro... jajajaa_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: ¿Es posible?<p>

POV Bella

-Corre Bella, corre- me decía esa voz que no conocía, pero que me resultaba tan familiar.

Le hacía caso hasta que algo interrumpió mi pesadilla haciendo que me despertara y me sintiera desorientada, pero sobre todo dándome cuenta que cuando intenté levantarme me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo, inclusive la cabeza.

Eso no impidió para que me hiciera las mismas preguntas que me hacía cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla.

_¿De quién era esa voz?_

Me resultaba tan pero tan familiar pero no hacia cabeza como para recordar de quien era. Dejando así que la duda hiciera su presencia en mi cabeza para luego recordar el pequeño accidente de moto.

_Flashback_

_Sabía que estaba en problemas cuando sentí perder el control de la moto que iba a gran velocidad, para después salir disparada y caer en el suelo, darme con algo en la cabeza para que lo último que pudiera escuchar o sentir fuera el grito de Jacob, para así caer en la inconciencia. No sé en realidad cuanto estuve inconsciente, si fueron minutos u horas, no lo sabía. Pero hubo un momento en que pude sentir como alguien me llamaba y me decía que abriera los ojos, imagino que era Jacob, no podía pensar con claridad me dolía la cabeza._

_Presté un poco más de atención a la voz para fijarme que si, era Jacob quien me hablaba:_

_-¡Bella por favor abre los ojos!- casi con la voz rota._

_Me repetía una y otra vez lo mismo. _

_-¡Bella por favor abre los ojos!-_

_Me sentía desorientada, pero hice el intento de abrir lentamente los ojos para mirar a un Jacob con cara de desesperación, y creo que pudo incluso respirar más tranquilo cuando vio que por fin abría los ojos. _

_Entonces me miró y me dijo:_

_-Me asustaste - _

_-Estoy bien -mentí. _

_Pero creo que no lo convencí del todo porque luego me dijo: _

_-Bella no lo estás. Te diste un golpe en la cabeza- me reprocho. _

_Ahora entendía porque me dolía tanto la cabeza, pero no lo quise preocupar mas de lo que ya estaba para volverle a decir:_

_- Estoy bien -le repetí._

_-Bella por favor, ¿no quieres que te lleve al hospital? -me dijo._

_Ahí fue cuando abrí los ojos como platos para responderle… _

_- No, no quiero, como te dije, estoy bien - _

_Me miró para luego asentir y me pusiera mala cara._

_- Bueno lo tu quieras pero ya se termina la moto por hoy -me dijo. _

_- Está bien -_

_Fue lo único que pude decirle, después de un rato en silencio Jacob me preguntó:_

_-¿No quieres que te lleve a casa? -_

_-Está bien -_

_Pero luego pensé como se volvería después y me atreví a preguntarle: _

_-Jacob -lo llamé._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Cómo te volverás después a tu casa? -le pregunté._

_- No te preocupes por eso, preocúpate por ti -me dijo._

_Parecía enojado así que no le insistí más, me ayudo a montarme a mi vieja camioneta para irnos a mi casa. En el trayecto nadie dijo nada, el silencio era incómodo pero no podía hacer nada. Sabía que estaba enojado, preferí pedirle disculpas luego, sabía que éste no era el momento._

_Creo que incluso estaba aliviado que no pusiera ninguna clase de trabas pero cuando llegamos a mi casa le pregunté si no quería pasar un rato pero me dijo:_

_- No, no te preocupes - _

_- Esta bien y gracias por traerme- fue lo único que le dije para luego entrar en mi casa. Después hablaría con él, en este momento no me sentía en las mejores condiciones para hablar con alguien._

_Cuando entré a mi casa lo primero que busqué fue un vaso con agua y algo para el dolor de cabeza para luego subir a mi habitación, tomarme la pastilla y quedarme dormida al instante._

_Fin de flashback_

Recordar eso me hizo darme cuenta que ninguna de las cosas peligrosas que intentaba hacer terminaba bien. Siempre terminaba golpeada o con un gran moretón en alguna parte, siempre intentado cosas que no me traían ningún bien. Estuve un rato divagado en mis pensamientos.

Decidí que era hora de levantarme, cuando lo intenté me sentí sumamente mareada derrumbándome de nuevo en la cama. Después de un largo rato pensé que el golpe de verdad me había afectado porque me seguía doliendo la cabeza, pero no le di mucha importancia, luego se me pasaría.

Me levanté de la cama lentamente pero no me maree así que creo que no fue nada grave el golpe en la cabeza, me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha y pensar que haría el día de hoy.

.

.

.

Luego de tomar ese baño y vestirme con lo primero que encontré en mi armario me decidir bajar a buscar algo que comer, me preparé un plato de cereal y mientras comía pensé en llamar a Jake pero luego decidí que no, que sería mejor ir hasta su casa para disculparme con él.

Después de comer, busqué mi abrigo y mis llaves para ir hacia la Push, me monté en mi vieja camioneta y en el camino ensayaba la forma o las palabras correctas para disculparme con él. Estuve un rato en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado que ya estaba en La Push. Llegué a la casa de Jake pero notaba algo extraño, pero no le hice mucho caso ya era normal que pensara en cosas extrañas, así que no era novedad, me reí ante tal pensamiento.

Caminé lentamente hasta la casa, toqué varias veces la puerta pero nadie salío. Después de cómo una hora decidí que era mejor irme, me sentía decepcionada, quería disculparme con él, me subí a la camioneta para irme, por un momento sentí como si alguien me mirara ante de irme, pero cuando voltee no vi a nadie, era el mismo sentimiento que siempre me embargaba, como si alguien me estuviera vigilado siempre, pero capaz que solo fuera ideas mías.

Conduje lentamente, a la poca velocidad que me permitía la camioneta, a parte que no tenia ninguna prisa de llegar a mi casa y otra vez me metí en mis pensamientos.

_¿Por qué Jacob no estaba en su casa?_

No me había fijado que ya estaba en mi casa, me sentía extraña, no sé cual era el motivo pero me era así. Me dije a mi misma "Bella basta, deja de pensar estupideces", y así lo hice. Pude notar que estaba Charlie en casa y no le di importancia.

Me bajé de la camioneta y entré a la casa, y pude escuchar el sonido de la televisión pero cuando estaba decidida a subir a mi habitación la voz de Charlie me sobresalto diciéndome:

-¿Bella puedes venir un momento? -

Me dirigí hasta la sala y cuando me vio me dijo:

- ¿Quiero que me hagas un favor? –

-Claro Papá, dime -le dije.

-Quiero que te alejes de los bosques, ¿me entiendes? -

Me pareció extraño que me pidiera eso y tampoco me dijo los motivos tampoco le di mucha importancia, pero lo único que le dije:

- No hay problema -

-Eso espero -

No me dijo los motivos así que tampoco le preguntaría, me dirigí a mi habitación, subiendo lentamente las escaleras, pero cuando abrí la puerta mis ojos se abrieron como platos a darme cuenta que no estaba vacía y llevarme la gran sorpresa de que tenía una pequeña visita, que jamás pensé que volvería a ver. Cuando después de 10 años se habían ido.

Ella me miraba como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma por primera vez. Pude notar que no decía una sola palabra, que se había quedado sin habla, así que al darme cuenta de eso yo fui la que hable y le dije:

-¿Qué haces aquí? -fue lo único que se me ocurrió para este momento. Pero pude ver que ella se había quedado sin palabras, incluso parecía sorprendida de mi actitud. Le volví a hablar pero sin levantar la voz para que Charlie no me escuchara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le repetí.

Ahí fue cuando fue capaz de decirme algo.

-Quería verte- me dijo Alice

Reí irónicamente.

- ¿Verme? ¿Para qué?... ¿Para volverme hacer sufrir mas de lo que hicieron hace 10 años? ¿No les basto con eso? -le pregunte.

Ella parecía sorprendida de mi actitud pero no era para menos, ¿qué quería que me lanzara a sus brazos pidiéndole que se quedaran? En eso se equivocaba, después de unos segundos, me respondió:

- ¿Bella tú crees que si hubiera podido elegir no me hubiera quedado?... pero fue Edward el que quería que nos fuéramos todos, incluso el tampoco se quería ir para no hacerte sufrir -creí que escuchar el nombre de Edward me iba causar algo de dolor pero no me causo nada y eso me sorprendió mas que nada.

- Pudieron elegir pero claro… ¿quién quiere estar con la estúpida humana? -

- Bella por favor cálmate, déjame explicarte las cosas-

- No me pidas que me calmes Alice, ¿qué quieres que haga después de 10 malditos años? ¿qué actúe como si nada hubiera pasado? Yo amaba a Edward y a ustedes los consideraba mi familia. Me he pasado 10 años intentado seguir adelante, diciéndome que ustedes fueron reales, tratando de olvidarlos, pero no… ¡te atreves a aparecer y quieres que me calme! -

Sabia que estaba siendo demasiado dura con ella pero no era para menos, no podía esperar que actuara como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Después de un largo rato de silencio entre las dos, me dijo:

- Por favor escúchame, no busco que me perdones o perdones a Edward, el se equivocó y lo sabe Bella, el te sigue amando -

-Si, claro -le dije irónicamente.

- Bella deja tu mal genio de lado y escúchame-

- Alice no quiero tus estúpidas excusas, ¡así que vete de que aquí! -

Por dentro me sentía mal pero tenía que ser así, pude notar que algo impedía que la viera con claridad, no me había fijado que eran lágrimas que se querían salir de mis ojos. Una parte de mi quería lanzarse a sus brazos diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero otra quería que se fuera de aquí que no me hiciera mas daño del que me habían hecho. En cambio me dijo:

- No me iré hasta que me escuches -me dijo Alice.

- Por favor Alice, vete, no quiero tus explicaciones, tus mentiras, no quiero nada de ustedes, ya me hicieron suficiente daño, por favor… vete ¿o acaso no me entiendes?- le dije casi con voz suplicante.

-Bella por favor escúchame… -

-No quiero escucharte, así que por favor vete de aquí -le volví a pedir.

Cerré los ojos para ver si cuando los abría no estuviera más. Pero en cambio sentí sus brazos rodeándome, abrazándome. Me sobresalto su fría piel haciendo que me diera escalofríos y puede escuchar que me decía lentamente:

-Bella se que no merecemos tu perdón pero tenia que ser así, yo se que para ti no fueron fácil todos estos años y tampoco lo fue hace 3 años atrás para ti encontrarte con Edward, sé que eso te hizo sufrir mas de lo que ya lo hacías pero por favor dame o danos la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, no te pido que sea ya, solo quiero que nos disculpes. Irnos fue lo peor que pudimos hacer, pero te vuelvo a repetir para nosotros no fue fácil tampoco, solo quiero pedirte una sola cosa -me dijo.

No sabía como se había enterado de que Edward había venido hacer 3 años, pero después lo entendería cuando pudiera pensar bien todo esto que estaba pasado. No quería llorar en frente de ella, pero mis intentos fueron inútiles, con voz rota le dije:

-¿Qué quieres? -

- Que pienses las cosas, es lo único que te pido, se que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada pero eso es lo único que quiero pedirte ¿por favor? -

-Vete por favor-

-Me iré si me prometes que lo pensarás-

Sabía que no dejaría de insistir, así que le dije:

-Bueno esta bien, pero no te prometo nada. Así que por favor vete ya -le dije con voz suplicante.

- Esta bien, me iré -

Se alejo y cruzo la habitación a paso casi humano antes de saltar por la ventana, me dio una última mirada para luego marcharse y dejarme ahí en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Fue cuando me desplomé y entre a mi cama para dejar que las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir desde hacer rato salieran. Las palabras que me había dicho retumbaban en mi mente.

Después de un momento me calme y que las lagrimas dejaran de caer me puse a pensar en la situación.

_¿Por qué pasaba esto después de 10 años?_

_¿No podían dejar las cosas como estaban y ya? _

_¿Por qué regresaron?_

_¿Por qué quería Alice que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado?_

_¿Acaso no veía todo el daño que me habían hecho cuando se fueron?_

_¿Él también estaría aquí?_

_¿Quiénes habían vuelto?_

_¿Por qué no se pudieron a ver quedado en donde estaba?_

Pero algo muy importante de todo esto que me sorprendió fue…

_¿Cómo se había enterado que Edward había venido hace 3 años para acá?_

Hay fue cuando me puse a pensar, claro que se iba enterar, como olvidar su don para ver el futuro, ahora que me acordaba todo tenia mas o menos sentido. Será que había visto lo de pequeño accidente, notaba que de verdad necesitaba muchas respuestas a mis preguntas y sabía que no habría otra manera de conseguirlas que hablando con ella, pero también que esto no cambiaria nada.

Si quería que los perdonara así como si nada hubiera pasado se estaba equivocando. Tenía que ser fuerte… ellos me habían lastimado mucho hace 10 años y que ellos volvieran no cambiaría nada. Por todos estos años me pregunte porque se habían ido, siempre intentando hallar un motivo, el porqué de su partida. Buscado el peligro para volver a escuchar su voz para que después de un tiempo me volviera más alejada de las personas que me querían. Hasta este momento de mi vida, había intentado salir adelante sin que los Cullen estuvieran presentes en mi vida, tratando de huir. Pero no, esta vez no lo haría si tenia que enfrentar a Edward lo haría, pero ninguno de ellos entraría a mi vida tan fácilmente aunque me constara. Tendría que hacerlo por mi propio bien.

Deje que esos pensamientos inundaran mi mente para después quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

.

POV Alice

No podía culpar a Bella por su actitud fría, sabía que estaba molesta con nosotros, que no iba a ser fácil que ella nos disculpara de un día para otro. Pero tenía la esperanza que pensara las cosas.

Lo que mas me sorprendió de todo esto es la forma en que me trato, jamás pensé que nuestra partida hubiera vuelto a Bella otra persona, alguien que no conocía. La Bella que de hace 10 años era otra persona. Cuando me pidió que me fuera quede impactada, aunque no era para menos que me pidiera eso, me fui lo mas rápido de ese lugar para mi casa, sabia que quedarme otro minuto ahí seria una tortura para Bella.

No sabia en realidad, cuando llegue pude ver que Edward no estaba por ninguna parte así que agradecí eso; pero de quien no me pude salvar fue de Jasper que me invadió con sus preguntas al notar que actuaba extraño. Me pregunto de repente:

-¿Que te ocurre? -

-Nada, no me ocurre nada -le respondí.

-Alice…

-Está bien, te diré -

- ¿Qué hiciste? -me dijo.

-Fui a ver a Bella -le dije sin rodeos.

Su cara que tenía una sonrisa se volvió una cara de asombro, me dijo después de un rato:

-¿Porque lo hiciste? -

-Necesitaba sabe que estaba bien… -

-¿Bien? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo Alice? -

Me sentía un poco culpable de que se enterara de esta forma.

-En realidad si… -

-Lo sabía… -

Me sorprendió su tono de broma, pensé que se molestaría pero no, en cambio me dijo:

-Sabia que esto de querer volver a Forks de un momento a otro tenia que ser por algo muy importante, pero a parte de querer la felicidad de Edward, querías otra cosa ¿verdad? -

Entonces pensé… ¿para qué seguir mintiendo?, me decidí por decirle todo.

-Tuve una visión en donde Bella tenía un accidente de moto, pensé que le había pasado algo malo, por eso quería volver -.

-¿Está bien ella? -.

-Sí, está perfectamente. Pero cuando me vio me dijo que me fuera, que no quería saber nada de nosotros -.

-Alice no es para menos, ella se siente dolida por todo lo que ocurrió hace 10 años. Dale su tiempo, ya se le pasara -.

-Eso espero, quiero lo mejor para ella y que nos disculpe -.

- Lo se Alice dale su tiempo para que pueda asimila las cosas -.

-Eso intentare, por cierto… ¿y Edward? -.

-No se… -.

Nos quedamos un rato más conversado sin darnos cuenta de la hora ni de nada. Estaba sorprendida de que no se molestara conmigo, pero en cambio me dijo que estaba feliz que le dijera la verdad. Con eso pude estar feliz.

.

.

.

POV Bella

Me sentía inquieta al saber que ellos estaban aquí, o mejor dicho ella, no se quienes habían vuelto pero después lo sabría me dije a mi misma, no se porque no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras. Algo me decía que le creyera, que era verdad lo que me estaba diciendo. Pero había otra cosa que estaba dando vueltas en mi mente.

_¿Qué ocurriría cuando lo viera?_

_¿Cómo me pondría? ¿Me podría feliz o no?_

_¿Lo disculparía así como así?_

De verdad me sentía un poco nerviosa, pero creo que es normal que me sintiera así.

Necesitaba ver a alguien pero no sabia a quien, pensé en Jacob, pero no quería que me pasara lo mismo de ayer, así que decidí que esta vez lo llamaría.

Tome mi celular y llame aunque no me contestaba, casi cuando ya iba a colgar la llamada me respondió:

-¿Diga? -.

- ¿Jake?... soy Bella -.

- Ah… hola Bella -.

Noté que no le alegraba mucho que fuera yo quien le hablara, así que después de un largo minuto me dijo:

-¿Que quieres? -.

Así que era mejor que fuera directo al grano, le dije:

- Quisiera ir para tu casa… -.

No me respondió, después de otro largo minuto…

- Bueno, está bien –.

Pude notar que había cierta alegría en su voz así que le dije:

-Nos vemos en un rato -colgando la llamada.

Tome mi abrigo y mis llaves de la camioneta para ir hacia La Push, conduje casi los mas rápido que me permitía. Cuando llegue a la casa de Jake pude verlo a lo lejos y eso me sorprendió, parecía ansioso, así que cuando me baje me dijo:

-Bella, ¡que sorpresa! -.

-Pues si –le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque querías venir? -.

Antes de darle tanto rodeo a la cosa me decidí a hablarlo por una sola vez, así que le dije:

- Jake, quiero que me disculpes por la estúpida idea de las motos -.

- Bella no te preocupes, aunque creo que fue una idea estúpida, considerado tu mala suerte. No dudaría que eso terminara en catástrofe, así que te disculpo -me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me reí antes su comentario y si que tenía razón.

-Muy gracioso y por cierto gracias… -.

-No hay de que -.

Después de eso pasamos casi todo el día hablando, pero no incluí la pequeña sorpresa que había recibido. Creo que era mejor así, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era parte de la tarde y era hora que me fuera.

Conduje lentamente hasta llegar a mi casa, estaba aliviada que me haya disculpado. Pero no se porque sentía un extraño presentimiento de que pronto tendría otra visita en mi habitación, pero me alivie a darme cuenta que estaba vacía y agradecí por eso.

Porque si sucedía otra vez hoy, ahí si iba a perder toda mi paciencia. Así que era mejor que no, pero pude notar que había algo extraño… como si alguien hubiera estado revisando o hayan venido de paso…

_¿Quién seria?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas! Volviii... Otro capitulo jaja<strong>_

Se que a lo mejor me quieren matar pero tenia que ser asi... Que les parecio el encuentro de Bella con Alice? Y si se que la deje con duda con el final de capitulo :D jaja... Tenia miles de ideas para este capitulo... Estaba que me volvia loca hasta que por fin me decidir jajaja

Gracias a **_Camili_**_**..**_ **_:_**espero que hayas salido de tu pequeña duda con este capitulo... Me alegro que te guste la historia asi que espero verte por aqui de vez en cuando... Y que te guste este capitulo... Un saludo

Gracias a **_Odio la hipocresia (mi gran amiga subnormal): _** cumplir mi palabra con este capitulo, fuiste causaste de mi insomnio tratado de sacar ideas para este capitulo jajajaj asi que espero que te guste mi querida subnormal... Espero tu review jajajaj un abrazo :D

Y por supuesto gracias a mi gran amiga y beta te adoro es en serio... Tus sugerencias o consejos me hacia sentirme mejor cuando casi me volvia loca en pocas palabras escribiendo el capitulo te quiero vale de verdad jajaja... Tambien cumplir mi palabras contigo :D jajaja

así que gracias chicas :D

Bueno les tengo una pequeña noticia no sabrán de mi por 4 días me iré de viaje hasta el domingo que regreso fue un viaje que salio de repente pero espero que un poco de viento, sol, playa y arena me inspire y volver con miles de ideas sueltas para escribir otro capitulo... jajajaja

Ahora la pregunta merezco un review? jajaja me despido chicas espero que les guste... Nos vemos pronto... Un saludo y un abrazo para uds


	6. Capitulo 5: Verdad y Sorpresa

_Gracias a mi beta.. (Verito) :D_

* * *

><p>Había salido de la casa sin un rumbo fijo a seguir, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, como en lo que había hecho Alice. De cierta manera todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, ni tampoco le encontraba sentido a todo esto, me preguntaba:<p>

_¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?_

De cierta forma se me hacia difícil comprenderla, pero tampoco pensaba enojarme de alguna manera con ella. En parte le agradecia pero hubiera preferido ser yo el que hubiera hablando con Bella en primer lugar

_Flash back _

_Notaba a Alice un poco intranquila, quería saber porque, pero cuando intentaba leer sus pensamientos no podía, aunque me preocupaba, no le di mucha importancia._

_Hubo un momento que no lo aguante más y le tuve que preguntar. _

— _¿Alice que te ocurre?_ —_le pregunté. _

_A principio no me respondió, pero después de un rato decidí no preguntarle más. Cuando ella quisiera me dejaría leer su mente, pero fue en vano no obtuve las respuestas que quería._

_Así que cuando iba a dejarla sola me respondió._

— _Fui a ver a Bella._

_Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. _

— ¿_Qué hiciste qué? _—.

— _Fui a ver a Bella _—_me repitió. _

_Sus palabras me volvieron a tomar por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba jamás. Ahora más o menos todo tenía sentido en esto de querer volver a Forks._

— ¿_Porque lo hiciste? _—_le pregunté. _

_Me miró por unos segundos que parecieron más bien una hora y me respondió. _

— _Necesitaba saber que estaba bien _—.

— ¿_Y eso porque? _—_. _

_Ahí fue cuando preste atención para ver si podía leer su mente y fue así como me enteré de todo. Del accidente en moto, de la conversación, e incluso pude darme cuenta que Jasper lo sabía, salvo yo._

— ¿_Por eso querías volver a Forks? _—_asintió. _

— S_é que no debí entrometerme pero… _—_no la dejé continuar._

— _Si lo sabías, ¿por qué lo hiciste Alice? _—_ le pregunté _—_intento molestarme contigo pero no puedo._

— _Lo hice por que quiero tu felicidad Edward…_

— _Otra vez con lo mismo… ¡SOY FELIZ! _—_le dije._

— _No, no lo eres._

— _Alice deja que yo resuelva esto por favor, si necesito tu ayuda te diré _—_le dije. _

_No me respondió, sólo me miró asintiéndome. Intentaba enojarme con ella, pero no encontraba una forma, lo único que hice fue darle la espalda e irme de ahí, necesitaba pensar._

_Fin de Flashback_

Cuando dejé de pensar en eso, me di cuenta el camino que había seguido sin darme cuenta, era su casa.

Mirar esa casa hizo que todos los recuerdos vinieran a mi y darme cuenta que de cierta manera Alice tenía razón, no era completamente feliz. Pude notar que el coche patrulla estaba aparcado en el frente de la casa.

Trepé hacia su cuarto sin hacer nada de ruido para que Charlie no escuchara. Cuando entré pude ver que ese cuarto no había cambiado nada. Recuerdos llegaron como flashes a mi mente: de que todavía sentía algo por Bella, aunque después de tanto tiempo no lo admitiera.

Sabia que la habia hecho sufrir el haberme ido hace 10 años, pero no queria que fuera un monstruo como yo. Aun cuando ella me lo habia dejado claro hace 3 años atrás en nuestro reencuentro en Port Angeles..

Había perdido la noción de tiempo, estaba tan sumido en mis recuerdos que no sentí la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Me di cuenta por ese presentimiento de que alguien me miraba, cuando me voltee hacia la puerta de la habitación me sorprendí bastante cuando me di cuenta de quien era, maldecí entre dientes.

Me di cuenta que ella también estaba sorprendida, intenté leer su mente para saber en que estaba pensado pero como siempre desde que la había conocido, no pude.

Cuando le iba a decir algo, ella fue la que habló.

— Edward… —.

Me miró por unos segundos, pero cuando le iba a decir algo su voz fría me sorprendió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

.

.

.

Bella POV

Me había levantado temprano, me bañe, me vestí, comí algo y me fui directo a la Push. Charlie no me decía nada sobre mis frecuentes visitas a Jacob y creo que tampoco tenia problema con esas visitas tampoco.

Tampoco le preguntaría porque, sabía que no tenia problemas sobre eso, pero también todas estas visitas a Jake eran porque quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en esa visita. Pasamos toda la mañana montado motos y luego de eso una caminata por la playa. De cierta manera estaba feliz de pasar mi tiempo con él.

Cuando me fije que ya estaba atardeciendo le dije:

— Jake tengo que irme, Charlie se preguntará donde ando —.

Solo me sonrió pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Y me atreví a preguntarle

— ¿Jake que te ocurre? —.

Me miró unos segundos para luego acercarse lentamente hacia mí como si fuera a besarme.

— Jacob no, por favor… —.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —.

— No ocurre nada, sólo… por favor, no estoy lista para nada de eso que tú piensas —.

Me miró por un segundo para luego responderme.

— Discúlpame pero… ¿puedes responderme algo? —.

— Claro —.

— ¿Te gusto verdad? —.

Sabía que sentía algo por él, pero no me sentía lista para nada que conllevara a una relación amorosa.

Me miro con un deje de esperanza en sus ojos pero no respondí su pregunta solo dije:

— Tengo que irme… —.

No me respondió, me levanté de donde estábamos sentados para luego irme de ese lugar. En el camino me puse a pensar en esa pregunta de Jake.

Sabia que sentía algo por él, pero como le había dicho, después de 10 años no me sentía segura teniendo una relación amorosa, porque sabia la respuesta a eso, no quería que pasara lo mismo.

Llegué a mi casa y pude notar que el coche de patrulla de Charlie, me bajé de la camioneta y entré.

— Bella, ¿cómo te fue? —me preguntó.

— Bien.

Ojal y me creyera, era muy mala mintiendo, eso lo tenía claro. Pude notar como Charlie me miro por un segundo, no me dijo mas nada y decidí que tenia que subir a mi habitación si no quería que me preguntara otra cosa. Sabía que Charlie no era una persona de andar preguntando todo.

Desde esa visita de Alice sentía cierto miedo de encontrar una visita no muy grata en mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras lentamente pero cuando llegue a la puerta respire un momento antes de abrirla, y darme cuenta que no estaba vacía, en ese momento pensé:

_¿Acaso no pueden dejar las cosas como estaban?_

Estaba la persona que jamás espere volver a ver, bueno… si esperaba verla, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Pude notar que no se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando y eso me pareció raro, ¿no se supone que los vampiros tienen un super oído? Me quede unos minutos observándolo…

_¿Cómo un hombre puede se tan hermoso?_

Entré y cerré lentamente la puerta, en ese momento fue que se dio vuelta y por primera vez se quedó mirando y no me dijo nada. Eso era extraño, sabía que siempre tenía algo que decir pero esta vez era distinto.

Estaba pensado en algo lógico para decirle pero no podía y al parecer él tampoco, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue:

— Edward… —.

Se me quedó mirado un largo rato pero no me respondió.

_¿Qué pasaría en este momento?_

Miles de preguntas venían a mi mente pero no encontraba la correcta para decirle algo. En un momento me pareció que iba a decir algo, pero fui yo la que hablé y le dije fríamente:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas ...! Volvi<strong>

Se que me quieren matar, se que a lo mejor no merezco su perdón por no haber actualizado desde hacer casi como 3 semanas... De verdad le pido disculpa, todos los días pensaba en uds: LAS CHICAS ME VAN A MATAR SINO ACTUALIZO PRONTO... De verdad a lo mejor pensaron que me olvide de la historia y de uds pero no... Mi única excusa sera que estaba sin inspiración y cuando me ponía a tratar de escribir algo se me olvidaba todo :(... De verdad se que no merezco su perdón... Chicas de verdad me siento muy apenada con uds... Y espero de cierta forma su perdón :D

Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Valio la pena?

Gracias a las que me dejan sus review...

**Camili... :** Espero que me disculpe... Se que no tengo perdón... por tanto tiempo sin actualizar... Así que de igual forma lo espero... Espero que no seas tan fría como para no discúlpame jajaja es en serio... Ah por cierto espero tu razón de día... Que no me quiero imaginar cual sera... Que no sea algo que me ponga sentimental ¬¬ jajajaj... Bueno un saludo... Nos vemos por ahí :D

**Odio La Hiprocresia: **Espero tambien que me disculpe mi querida amiga subnormal... Andas desaparecida no te he visto mas por facebook... Bueno espero que te guste el capi... Y muchas gracias por tu review

**chinchuberry3003: **Bienvenida! :D... Se que no tengo perdon de nadie... Pero como te dije anoche en la respuesta de tu review dije que pronto actualizaría... Y aqui estoy :D espero que te guste jajajajajaa... Un saludo

Y tambien muchas por sus alertas de favoritos y tambien de debo danle las gracias a las dos personas que me presionaron como nadie espero que me disculpe también Angye y Sania... No diré cuando actualizare de nuevo, no mentiré con algo que a lo mejor que no cumpliré... Es en serio ¬¬

Espero que le hayas gustado :D... Un saludo a todas


	7. Capitulo 6: Sentimientos

_Gracias a mi beta bruja psicológica( Verito Pereyra)... Quien me a llegado a considera una escritora asesina... No pregunte porque XD... Y quien pertenece a grupo de betas FFADD... www facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p>— ¿<em>Qué haces aquí? <em>—_le pregunté fríamente. _

Me extrañaba que por primera vez no tuviera nada que decir, y eso me sorprendía más que nada. Parecía como si tuviera que pensar lo que tenía que decirme

No podía mirarlo fijamente, me dolía sólo el hecho que luego de 3 años pasara lo mismo y Edward estuviera en frente de mí otra vez

Lo que detuvo mis pensamientos fue cuando escuché su aterciopelada voz:

— Quería verte… —.

— ¿Verme? —le pregunté irónicamente.

— Si Bella —.

— No tienes nada que hablar conmigo, ya le dejé claro eso a tu hermana —le escupí las palabras.

— Eso ya lo sé pero por favor cálmate y escúchame —me dijo lo suficiente bajo como para que yo sola lo escuchara.

— Edward… —decir su nombre me hacia daño, pero no tanto como cuando él se fue, y eso me asombraba —No quiero hablar, no quiero oír tus mentiras o tus motivos de porque te fuiste… —.

Me detuve cuando, casi a paso humano, se dirigió hacia mí tomando mi cara con una de sus manos para que volteara a mirarlo; porque no podía si quiera mirarlo a los ojos y me encontraba viendo un punto de suelo. Tenerlo cerca hacia que sintiera una extraña sensación que no había sentido desde hacer tiempo, ni mucho menos con Jake ¡Eso si que era extraño!

Sentí que se me erizaba mi piel cuando sentí su aliento frio en mi cara.

—Bella por favor, escúchame —me dijo.

— No Edward, quiero por favor te vayas ahora —.

— No me iré hasta que me escuches —me dijo mirándome a los ojos, pude notar que decía la verdad, no se iría hasta que lo escuchara.

Sabia que si insitia en que se fuera, mas querría él quedarse a que lo escuchara, eso no era novedad para mi

— Esta bien, te escucharé —le dije asintiendo.

Respiro profundamente y ese gesto me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que estuviera o pareciera nervioso, eso era extraño en él pero no le di mucha importancia; quería que todo esto terminara ahora.

— Bella, lamento haberte hecho sufrir estos 10 años, lamenté irme. Cuando me fui te prometí que no me volverías a ver pero no lo cumplí hacer tres años, y aquí estoy nuevamente rompiendo mi promesa —.

— ¿Porque lo haces? —tuve que preguntarle.

Me dio una sonrisa triste y continuó.

— Porque como te dije una vez, eres como una droga para mí y me cuesta estar alejado de ti —.

— Edward, por favor vete —.

Las palabras se me atoraban en mi garganta y no podía pensar con claridad, dirigí mi mirada hacia el piso pero me sobresalté al escuchar su voz nuevamente.

— Siempre he tenido esa extraña sensación que me faltaba algo todos estos años, pero hasta hace unos días no sabía que era… —.

Lo miré como esperando que me dijera algo más, pero en vez de eso me dije a mi misma que no necesitaba que me dijera nada, sabía que estaba hablando de mi, pero no podía caer tan fácil, no podía disculparlo.

Me sorprendió volver a sentir su aliento en mi cara.

— Eras tú, o mejor dicho eres tú, pero claro… no pido que me disculpes —me mira para luego continuar —Porque sería un acto egoísta de mi parte.

Pude notar que silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Con sus palabras no sabía si era verdad o solo estaba jugando conmigo, pero en este momento no podía pensar con claridad.

— Si sabes que no te disculparé ¿Por qué vuelves? ¿Por qué insistes en volver a mi vida? —le pregunté con voz rota.

— Porque no puedo vivir sin ti —me respondió.

No sabía si creer en que sus palabras eran realidad. Lo único cierto era que sus palabras hacían que sintiera extraños sentimientos que no había sentido desde hace tiempo.

Lo único que quería en este momento era que se fuera de mi habitación, e incluso de mi vida.

— Edward por favor, vete, por favor… —.

— Bella… —.

— Necesito pensar en muchas cosas y que tú estés aquí no funciona necesito poner mis pensamientos en orden, asi que vete, AHORA MISMO

— Discúlpame por favor… —.

¿Qué piensa que soy?... Me pregunto mentalmente.

Como si hubiera sabido que estaba pensado me dijo:

— No ahora por supuesto, sé que te tomará mucho tiempo para que me disculpes, pero tiempo es lo que más tengo y puedo esperar pacientemente —me dice eso dándome una sonrisa.

_Tiempo_… Claro que tiene tiempo, pensé.

Lo miro, pero no puedo darme el lujo de sentirme igual que él, aunque en realidad me sentía dolida, agotada, pero no físicamente sino emocionalmente.

De cierta manera no pude soportar esto y otra vez le dije:

— Vete de aquí… ¡AHORA! —.

Pero en vez de alejarse de mí e irse, acerca lentamente su cara a mí. Por un segundo pensé que me iba a besar, pero en vez de eso, beso mi frente y le agradecí mentalmente de hubiera hecho eso y no lo otro.

— Esta bien, me iré —me miro y continuo —pero no descansaré hasta que me disculpes, así me cueste años en hacerlo.

¡Qué persistente podía ser este hombre!

— Adiós, Bella —me dice para luego alejarse.

No le contesté y creo que tampoco esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, caminó lentamente hacia la ventana dándome una última mirada antes de irse.

Dejadme así, con la locura que era mis pensamientos, haciéndome preguntas a las cuales no le encontraba respuestas, ocurriéndome lo mismo que cuando vi a Alice. Esto de verdad terminaría volviéndome loca. Si, era mucho para mí en pocos días.

Me quede divagando en mis pensamientos, ya no caían lágrimas, eso era lo bueno, pero de igual forma me sentía fatal.

.

.

.

Días pasaron y no volví a ver a Edward, buscaba una forma de sacármelo de la mente pero no podía.

Varias veces Charlie me preguntaba que me sucedía, porque según él, estaba como intranquila, yo solo pensaba.

_¿Cómo quieres que no esté tranquila?_

Claro le podía decir:

_Sabes Papá… tuve unas extrañas visitas en estos días que no pensaba en volver a ver más nunca, eran nada menos que Edward y Alice. Así que ese es el motivo del porque ando tan intranquila últimamente…_

Por supuesto que no le podía decir eso, será para que le diera un ataque a Charlie.

Después de eso, Jake también me notaba inquieta, pero tampoco me decía nada. Sobre lo que había pasado el otro día no me había dicho nada y de cierta manera se lo agradecí.

En este momento tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza para agregar otra. Solo el puro hecho de ellos estuviera aquí me tenia nerviosa y eso no era nada.

Comparado a lo que después de varios días me enteré.

_Flash Back _

_Varios días después de que tuviera aquella visita, noté a Charlie un poco intranquilo mucho peor que yo y me atreví a preguntarle._

— _Papá… ¿Qué te ocurre?_ —.

_Se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz y me dijo:_

— _Nada Bella… _—_m__irando al piso en vez de mirarme a mí._

_Sabía que estaba metiéndome, así que decidí presionarlo un poco._

— _Papá… ¿Qué ocurre? _—.

_De verdad lo notaba demasiado nervioso pero de cierta manera sabia que me estaba ocultado algo. Su voz me sobresalto cuando me dijo:_

— _Bella… no sé como decirte esto pero… _—_se detuvo y me miró por un segundo _—_Los Cullens volvieron a pueblo._

_Sentí en ese momento como que no podía creerlo, mi voz no me salía, no podía pensar. Sabia que ellos dos estaban aquí, pero que todos ellos volvieran no era una noticia fácil de digerir. _

_Lo único que hice fue irme a mi habitación, no podía pensar en este momento, escuchaba de una forma lejana la voz de Charlie, llamándome pero no le hice caso._

_De lo único de lo que estaba segura… necesitaba de una u otra forma alejarme de aquí._

_Fin de Flashback_

.

.

.

POV Edward

Sabia que había metido la pata en ir para la casa de Bella y no irme antes que ella llegara. Sentía algo diferente en ella, de cierta manera era la misma chica que había conocido hacer 10 años, pero la notaba ahora más decidida que antes.

Bueno… no podía esperar que fuera la misma persona, todos cambiamos con el paso de los años, al conocer nuevas personas e incluso aprendemos por esas personas que no nos hacen mal.

Y yo de cierta manera me notaba sin necesidad que ella lo hiciera a esa lista de cosas o personas que no le hacia ningún bien, porque cuando decidí irme no tuve en cuenta todo ese mal que le había hecho con tan solo largarme. Porque según yo, no era bueno para ella.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no soportaba que por mi culpa se lastimara o estuviera casi a punto de la muerte, de verdad que no. Lo que más me dolió por decirlo así, es la forma en cómo me trató.

Creo que nunca me alcanzará el tiempo para poder lograr su perdón pero lo intentaría así me costara años lograrlo.

— Una moneda por tus pensamientos… —me distrajo Alice.

— ¿Porque lo dices? —le dije con una sonrisa.

— Porque sé que desde que viste a Bella has estado distante, como si estuvieras planeando algo y ya me tienes preocupada… —.

_¿Preocupada?_

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso Alice? —.

— Andas como si estuvieras decidido hacer algo con respecto a Bella… —.

— Lo único que quiero es que me disculpe —.

— Lo sé, pero no esperes que te disculpe de un día para otro —.

De verdad odiaba cuando este pequeño duende tenía razón.

— Sabes que odio cuando tienes razón. ¿Cierto? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé… Así que no es novedad… —me dijo sacándome la lengua.

Típico gesto de ella, lo único que pude fue sonreírle. Días pasaron y de un momento llegaron los demás, cosa que me sorprendió mas que nada.

La noticia se corrió en el pueblo como espuma y no supe como, sabia que esto no era una buena idea para ella, así que no podía pensar en como se iba a poner ella cuando se enterara.

Lo único que quería era que me disculpara. Tarea difícil, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola... Aqui estoy de nuevo!<strong>_

Se que muy pero muy en fondo me quiere insultar, o tiene deseos asesinos hacia mi... Se que me paso de dramatica... Lo se asi que no es necesario que me lo digan dos veces...Pero escribiendo este capitulo me hizo acordarme de algo no muy agradable pero a pensar de todo eso quiero su opinion... Esta vez no me tarde en publica demasiado, estoy aprovechado mis momentos libres y este es uno de ellos jajaja... Y mas cuando estoy a punto de volverme loca... jajajaj el unico culpable: LAS CLASES jajaja

Bueno... Muchas pero muchas a

**Camili Manina : **Al final no tuve que rogar tu perdón por el capitulo pasado jajajaja.. Un saludo... Nos vemos por FB en una de nuestras tantas conversaciones... :D

**Ap19: **mi querida amiga subnormal no te puedes quejar no me tarde demasiado esta vez y agradezco demasiado que no estuviera detrás de mi para que escribirá el capitulo jajaja

**Sania y Viviana :** Se tienen que crear una cuenta en FF quiero su OPINIÓN por escrito... lo se soy exigente pero no me puede decir nada ninguna de las dos jajajaj y uds saben por que lo digo pero de verdad muchas gracias por leer la historia

**Laubellacullen94:** Me alegro... Que te guste la historia... Ah y bienvenida a la historia XD

**chinchuberry3003: **Espero que la intriga se haya acabado con este capitulo jajajja

Bueno muchas gracias chicas leer sus reviews hacer que me ria demasiado de verdad muchas gracias... Nos vemos por ahí... Y espero que sea pronto :D... eso espero pero como digo siempre no me comprometo ajajajaja...

Un saludo y un abrazo a cada una :D


	8. Capitulo 7: Desiciones

Gracias... A mi gran amiga y Beta ... Te quiero de verdad XD

* * *

><p>De cierta manera sabía que por algo estaba ocurriendo todo esto.<p>

_¿Qué si me importaba?_

Si, si me importaba, y mucho… incluso me hacía tener ganas de huir y no saber nada de nadie.

Un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarme pero eso era imposible. Tenía que decidir que hacer con mi vida.

¿Huir? Era una opción, alejarme de todos, de Jake, Charlie… en fin alejarme de todas esas personas.

Tenia la certeza de que alejarme de Forks por un buen tiempo iba a ser lo mejor

Debía organizar mi vida de ahora en adelante, no podía pretender quedarme aquí y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía que tomar decisiones por mi propio bien y era AHORA.

Estaba meditando mis opciones de que hacer, ¿pero quien me saco de mis pensamientos? Fue un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Bella, ¿estas bien? —me pregunto Charlie, como por décima vez en menos de dos días.

Estaba preocupado por mí, por como había tomado la noticia, aunque no sacaba el tema de "Los Cullen", no estaba para nada contento.

Cuando me preguntaba que si estaba bien mentía diciéndole que estaba "bien", pero en realidad ni yo misma estaba segura de eso.

Tenía dos días que no salía de la casa pensando en qué hacer. Varias veces escuché mi celular sonar pero no quería hablar con nadie, ni tampoco me interesaba en quien tenía tanto interés en hablar conmigo, no me importaba. Estaba actuando mal, pero al menos para mi, eso estaba bien.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban, y me había decidido volver a mi vida. Ya había tenido suficiente de este nuevo estado en mí. Alejarme de Forks y de Charlie, aunque él no tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba pasando; e incluso de Jacob.

Irme un tiempo, desaparecer y tratar de alguna forma encaminar de cierta manera mi vida. Decisiones que tenia que tomar, no por los demás.

Era por mí, estaba siendo un poco egoísta con las personas que me rodeaban, pero tenía que hacerlo por mi propio bien, no podía esperar aquí, a que él desapareciera otra vez.

Así que la decisión estaba tomada, me iría por un tiempo, y esperaba que ese tiempo me ayudara.

.

.

.

POV Edward

_¿Qué pasaba conmigo?_

_¿Por qué tuve que volver?_

Miles de preguntas venían a mí pero no era para menos. Otra vez me cuestionaba el porqué tuve que volver.

_¿Por qué no pude dejar las cosas como estaban?_

_¿Por qué tuve que hacerle caso a Alice?_

_¿Es que acaso no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, o como yo había querido que fueran? _

Pero como siempre, tenía que arruinar la tranquilidad o felicidad de Bella. No me sorprendía que de repente ella tuviera ganas de irse y no volver a Forks más nunca, de verdad no me extrañaba.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —, me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Tan poco? —le pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Deja de torturarte, Edward —me respondió. —No metiste la pata, aunque pienses que es así, NO LO HICISTE.

De repente la voz Esme me sorprendió:

—Edward, cálmate —me dijo. —No es para menos la forma en que Bella los trato a ti, o Alice.

No me dejó decirle nada y continuó.

— ¿Que pretendías? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa, sabía que tenía razón.

Hasta yo mismo me hacía esa pregunta algunas veces. No era para menos la actitud fría hacia nosotros, en realidad no.

—No pretendo nada —, le respondí. —Solo quiero que de alguna forma me disculpe.

—Sé que eso quieres, pero te tocara esperar.

Como siempre las madres tenían razón y por supuesto, Esme la tenía.

—Solo dale su tiempo, las cosas ocurrirán, cuando tengan que ocurrir.

Tenía razón y me tocaría esperar alguna clase de milagro, pero no todo podía salir bien. Me sorprendía que Alice no me hubiera dicho nada más, pero más me sorprendí cuando me soltó de repente.

—Bella se ira Forks.

Lo que había estado pensando ocurriría, y a pesar de todo, no me tomaban por sorpresa que decidiera irse a un lugar donde no pudiera encontrarla.

.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola... Alguien por ahi?<strong>

Lo se provoca odiarme, mandarme a los vulturis en fin espero sus muestras de afectos... Y afectos agradables... Se que no merezco nada de eso... Así que lo admito lo recibo con ganas... ¬¬... Se preguntaran que paso conmigo... Bueno estoy en finales de clases solo me quedan dos semanas, he estado ocupada pero ya no tengo nada pendiente ya... Y espero de verdad que me disculpe de verdad... Esa es mi única excusa... No espero que me la crea en fin pido MIL DISCULPAS.

Quiero saber su opinión... Si es que me la merezco... Que les pareció? Si, si se que es corto pero mi inspiración estaba de viaje en el momento que escribi r este capitulo. No podre mas excusa solo espero su opinión... Y sus afectos mas nada...

Gracias a:

**Ap19: **Disfrute tus afectos hasta que recibir tu review... Pero de igual forma no era para menos... Como te dije: NO ESPERES QUE BELLA DISCULPE TAN FÁCIL A EDWARD... FUERON 10 MALDITOS AÑOS... 10 años en que pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas... Bella cambia con respeto a Edward... Y tranquila ya he recibido suficientes amenazas por ahí... BELLA NO TENDRÁ CON JACOB... Te lo prometo... Bueno un saludo mi querida subnormal... :D...Espero tu opinión... :D

**Camili. Manina: **Camili, Camili... No era para menos que me odiaras... Me sorprendió mas bien que cuando leí tu review no me dijeras: TE ODIO... Son 10 años como tu misma dijiste algo tendrá que hacer Edward para que de alguna u otra forma lo perdone... Pero no prometo nada... Si Bella y Edward quedara juntos... En realidad lo he pensado demasiado... Lo se Lo se... Quieres matarme virtualmente... Pero acuérdate tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente tu misma me lo dijiste ayer casualmente... Así que ya hablaremos de eso... Ahora que te parecio el capitulo?... Bueno un saludo... Nos vemos... :D Y espero tu opinión...

Ah... ante que se me olvide... muchas gracias a esas personas por sus alertas de favoritos de verdad muchas gracias... Bueno les prometo... Que me encontrara pronto por aquí de nuevo... Ya estoy escribiendo algo por ahí... Así que no se preocupe... Pronto me vera de nuevo por aquí... Un saludo


	9. Capitulo 8: Cambios

Gracias a mi beta loca... jajajaj

* * *

><p>—<em>Bella se irá de Forks...<em>

Aunque Alice me tomaba por sorpresa, no podía permitir que Bella se fuera, NO sin hacer nada. Me sentía egoísta al dejar que se fuera y no hacer nada no podía.

Su partida y el no volverla a ver me partía de una u otra forma el alma, si era de que tenía una. Así que salí corriendo rumbo a la casa de Bella sin saber que decirle, pero no podía permitir que se fuera y que pasaran muchos años más sin saber nada ella. Perder la oportunidad de habla con ella.

Corrí cada vez más rápido, y cuando llegué, de un solo salto entré por la ventana, recordando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Pero para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Bella, de espalda hacia la ventana.

Me quedé un rato mirándola, pude notar que sus cosas estaban recogidas, dándome a entender que se iría.

Estaba tan absorto que me sorprendió cuando dijo: —Edward, ¿qué quieres? —dándome una mirada cagada de odio.

Lo único que pude decir fue: —Por favor, no te vayas —. Prácticamente se lo rogué.

— ¿Que no me vaya?

—Bella, por favor, quédate.

—Me voy, porque no soporto todo esto —. En sus palabras había odio, pero no podía culparla. Me sentía mal por ella.

— ¿Sabes por qué decidí volver a Forks? —Le pregunté.

Negó.

—Regresé, porque no soportaba el que a pesar que habían pasado 10 años… —, me detuve un momento para mirarla y continué. —Te extrañaba como el primer día que me fui, y en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que a la única persona que amaré en mi vida es a ti, Bella.

Me miró por un segundo.

—Quiero creerte, pero de alguna manera, no puedo —me dijo. —Quiero creer que todo eso que me acabas de decir es cierto, pero no puedo.

No podía culparla, de verdad que no, desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo.

—Edward, me voy porque es lo mejor para mí.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo mejor? —Le pregunté. —Quédate por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

—Quisiera, pero no puedo —, me miró y continuó. —Es lo mejor… me siento confundida sobre ti, pienso que debo creerte, pero a la vez no puedo.

—Sé que irme no le hizo bien a nadie, ni a ti ni a mí, pero sobre todo a ti.

— ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

Respiré un momento aunque no lo necesitara.

—Debes creerme, por favor —le dije. —Créeme que cuando digo que te amo es en serio.

Iba a decirme algo pero no la deje y continué.

—Créeme, que me arrepiento de haberme ido. Créeme, que mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros. Créeme, que me ha dolido por todo estos 10 malditos años haberme ido, que cada segundo que pasaba me daba cuenta de mi estupidez. Créeme, que todo esto te lo digo de verdad.

Vi a Bella y pude notar que lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. No sé cual fue el impulso que hiciera que lentamente me acercara hacia ella y que de un segundo a otro me encontrara dándole un abrazo. Pude notar que al principio se tensó, haciendo que pensara que se alejaría, pero en vez de eso, me devolvió el abrazo.

Estuvimos así un largo rato, al menos ya no lloraba, pero yo no sabía que pensar.

_¿Me disculpaba?_

Miles de preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza, sintiéndome así inseguro nuevamente.

_¿Había logrado lo que quería?_

_¿Bella se iría, o se quedaría?_

No sabía qué pensar, pero sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? _—, _me preguntó.

— ¿Sobre qué? _—. _No entendía su pregunta.

—Sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

—Solo quiero que me disculpes, Bella.

—Aunque siento que dices la verdad…

Ahí fue cuando todos mis miedos salieron a flote, haciendo así que miles de preguntas se hicieran en mi cabeza. Lo único que yo quería era el perdón de Bella, pero sabia que hoy no lo conseguiría.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no sé si volver a confiar en ti.

Me dolía cada una de sus palabras pero no podía hacer nada, tenía razón, me costaría años para que Bella volviera a confiar en mí, pero no podía culparla.

—Necesito irme, pensar que hacer, pero sobre todo pensar en todo esto que me acabas de decir. Necesito pensar e irme por un tiempo…

Sabía que insistiendo no lograría nada, pero así es la vida.

—Bueno, está bien. No puedo pretender que me disculpes o actúes como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Edward...

—Sé que pasaran muchos años más antes que logres perdonarme y volver a confiar en mí, pero por favor… una vez más te lo pido, discúlpame.

Fue ahí cuando entendí que no lograría nada diciéndole que se quedara.

— ¿Para donde te irás? _—_Le pregunté.

—No lo sé.

Así que lo único que hice fue acercarme hacia ella y dejar un beso en su frente.

—Adiós, Bella.

Dudó por unos segundos y lo único que dijo fue:

—Adiós, Edward.

.

.

.

POV Bella

Lo único que pensaba era:

_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?_

Quería que me tragaran la tierra, me sentía mal. No sabía que hacer, pero sus palabras me tomaron de alguna u otra forma de sorpresa, no pensaba que me hiciera una declaración como esa.

Luchaba por creer que todo eso que me había dicho fuera cierto, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y no podía pretender que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado o que no pensara en todo lo que me había dicho.

_¿Que haría ahora?_

No lo sabía.

_¿Disculparlo?_

Tampoco lo sabía

_¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?_

Mucho menos.

Eran 10 años. Había aprendido a vivir con eso a pesar de todo, y que después de tanto tiempo regresara y lo disculpara… mucho más.

_¿Qué pasaría ahora conmigo?_

Trataba de alguna manera pensar que hacer, pero no lo sabía. No podía creer el pequeño giro que mi vida estaba dando desde el momento en que él apareció en mi habitación, y que unas semanas después me buscaran pidiendo que lo disculpara.

_¿Lo disculpaba?_

De cierta manera sentía que no le guardaba rencor a Edward por haberse ido.

_¿Podría yo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?_

Eso no lo sabía.

_¿Confiaba en él?_

Lo intentaba pero no podía, me costaba demasiado volver a confiar en él. Creer que todo eso que me dijo era de verdad y que no la había dicho por decirlo…

_¿Me amaba?_

Aunque me había dicho que sí, no podía creerle tampoco.

_¿Por qué me sentía tan insegura?_

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el cual pensaba que nunca lo volvería a ver, pero que de un día para otro se apareciera…

Me hacia dudar demasiado, quería creerle, pensar que todo eso que me decía era cierto, pero sabía que quedarme aquí no haría que pensara con claridad.

La decisión estaba tomada, debía hacerlo, necesitaba irme y pensar que hacer con Edward. Buscarle de alguna manera respuestas a todas esas preguntas que se formaban en mi cabeza.

Tenía que irme y pensar con claridad. Y saber si podía volver a tener a Edward en mi vida.

Tenía que pensar que hacer con respeto a Edward, de cierta manera sabía qué hacer, pero no estaba segura. El tiempo lo decidiría todo…

.

.

.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Volvi...<strong>

Antes que nada tengo que aclarar algo con respeto a capitulo... Este capitulo de alguna forma no existía, fue gracias a una amiga que me dijo algo y no pude dejar de pensar en eso todo el dia... Y tuve que ponerme a escribir este capitulo, descartado el otro, se preguntaran que ocurria en el otro Cierto?

**Edward no hacia nada y dejaba que Bella se fuera... el capitulo en si no estaba terminado pero no podia como dije pensar en eso... Al final no pasaba nada interesante o eso opino yo.**

Ahora si quiero su opinión... ¿Les gusto? O no... Recibo criticas tanto buenas como malas... En fin acepto sus criticas con mucho gusto... Se que en el fondo muchas estaba deseando que Edward hiciera algo... Y que Bella no se fuera... jajajajaja de cierta manera lo cumplir jajajaja

Se me olvidaba tengo que agradecer enormente a

**Camili. Manina: **No tengo palabras para agradecerte... Pero de igual manera muchas gracias, de la forma mas inocente me ayudarte... De verdad gracias...

Tambien gracias a esas personas por sus alertas de favoritos de verdad muchas gracias... Bueno ahora si debo irme... Nos veremos pronto...

Un saludo y un abrazo enorme para todos...


	10. Capitulo 9: Disculpa

_Gracias a mi querida beta Veronica Pereyra (FFADwww . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /) por Betear este capitulo... Te quiero de verdad... :D_

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué irme?<em>

No era novedad que me sintiera confundida con todo esto. No podía huir y que volviera a pasar miles de años más, no podía. Desde ese día que había visto a Edward no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, me estaba volviendo loca, trataba de dejar de pensar en eso e incluso en tomar mis cosas y largarme de aquí.

Algo me impedía irme y creía saber cual era la cusa de todo este caos en mi mente y el único culpable era ÉL.

Estaba confundida porque no sabia que hacer. Porque a pesar de todo aunque había pasado muchos años, seguía amando a Edward como el primer día, y eso me preocupaba… Me preocupaba que mis sentimientos hacia él siguieran intactos a pesar de que habían pasado 10 años.

Eso me preocupaba más que nada, tenía que encontrar una manera de dejar de pensar en él, en sus palabras, en teoría… en todo.

De alguna forma tenía que buscarle una solución a todo esto o hacer algo para dejar de pensar en todo esto.

Tenía claro una sola cosa no me iría, primero pensaría que hacer con Edward y después que hacer conmigo misma.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, en eso se me vino a la cabeza Jacob, pero tenía días sin saber de él así que lo descarté de una vez y creo que tampoco le agradaría que Los Cullen estuvieran aquí, así que de un vez por todas estaba descartado.

Tanto estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado a Charlie cuando me tuvo que repetir lo que dijo:

― ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada, papá.

Creo que no lo convencí mucho pero tampoco él quería decirme nada más y se lo agradecí enormemente, era pésima mintiendo.

Tenía que buscarle respuestas a todas esas preguntas que yo misma me hacía, era hora que hiciera algo.

No ganaría nada con irme, solo que los dos siguiéramos sufriendo y ya era hora de que eso terminara; pero a pesar de todo me hacía una pregunta a la que no le tenía una respuesta fija.

_¿Lo disculpaba?_

Habían pasado 10 años, y mis sentimientos hacia Edward seguían intactos. Irme no traería nada bueno pero volvía hacerme esa misma pregunta

_¿Lo disculpaba?_

La primera vez que lo había visto estaba claro que quería que lo disculpara, la segunda vez que lo había visto era claro que quería mi perdón costara lo que costara, pero ya era hora que lo disculpara de una buena vez, no podía estar toda mi vida enojada con él.

Si se fue tenía sus motivos, y ya me lo había dicho. Sí, lo disculpaba, y eso era lo importante. Rencor no le guardaba.

_¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?_

Eso teníamos que hablarlo.

_¿Confiaba en él?_

Lo hacía, aunque dijera que no, pero no tanto como hace 10 años. Confiaba en él y creo que eso era lo que importaba.

_¿Me amaba?_

Creo que sí, aunque me lo había dicho.

_¿Por qué me sentía tan insegura?_

Había pasado demasiado tiempo y que estuviera aquí diciéndome todo eso me hacía dudar, pero ya no.

La decisión estaba más que tomada, lo disculpaba. Aunque no sabía si podría volver a verlo porque le había dicho que me iba, pero de repente se me vino a la cabeza Alice… ¡Oh claro! Alice, a lo mejor ya le había dicho que no me iría para ningún lado.

Necesitaba alguna forma de salir de esta casa, un poco de distracción no me caería mal, pero no podía. Quería verlo de una vez por todas, era hora que hiciera esto. Era ahora o nunca.

Me quedé dormida pensando en eso. De repente sentí el aliento frió de alguien haciendo que en el instante mi piel se erizara. Creí que era solo mi imaginación pero no, porque después de unos minutos escuche la voz… espera… _¿Edward?_

- Espero que un día me perdones…

Esperaba que solo fuera un mal sueño y que no fuera realidad que él estuviera aquí pero no era un sueño, Edward estaba aquí.

― Discúlpame, por favor…

No podía sopórtalo más y tuve que decirle:

― Edward cállate, por favor ― abrí lo ojos y se alejó de mí.

Me miró atentamente pero no dijo nada, estaba esperado que le dijera algo más. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que hablar con Edward y resolver todo esto.

― Escúchame bien lo que tengo que decirte…

_¡Respira, Bella!_ ―, _m__e decía a mí misma._

― No me iré… ― vi como sonreía pero no me dijo nada y continué. ― No pretendas que actué como si nada hubiera pasado.

No me dijo nada y continué.

― Muchas veces te dije, e incluso me dije a mí misma, que no podía disculparte, pero me equivoque.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― me preguntó.

― Lo digo porque me engañaba a mí misma diciéndome que no podía disculparte, pero que aparecieras luego 10 años y que me dijeras todo eso…

― No debí irme, Bella.

― Lo sé, pero estuve pensado en lo que me dijiste y no puedo irme y que vuelvan a pasar muchos años más.

Me miró un momento como confundido.

― Comprendí que lamentas haberte ido.

― Desde el primer momento.

― Lo sé. Aunque tratara de dejar de pensar en tus palabras, de decirme que solo son mentiras y nada más todo eso que me dijiste.

― Bella, no son mentiras.

― Tus palabras tienen un significado para mí que pensé que no podía tenerlo después de tanto tiempo.

Se notaba que estaba confundido.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― me preguntó.

― Quiero decir con todo esto, Edward ―, lo miré a los ojos, ― que tus palabras son ciertas y…

― ¿Qué, Bella? ― me preguntó.

― Y te creo.

No dijo nada más, parecía como si estuviera sorprendido.

― ¿En serio?

― Sí, te creo, creo cada una de las palabras que me dijiste.

― ¿Me crees?

― Por supuesto que sí.

Inhale profundamente para lo que iba a decir a continuación.

― Te disculpo, Edward.

Lo había dicho, lo disculpaba, y eso era lo que importaba. De cierta manera me sentía bien conmigo misma.

― Te disculpo por haberte ido.

.

.

.

POV Edward.

Escuchaba bien lo que acababan de decirme pero me sentía confundido.

― ¿Es en serio, Bella? ― le tuve que preguntar.

Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Sí Edward, es en serio, te disculpo.

― ¿Y ahora que ocurrirá? ― tuve que preguntarle.

― No te guardo rencor y eso tienes que saberlo.

― Gracias…

― No te preocupes, pero no se qué ocurrirá ahora.

― Yo tampoco.

― De lo único que estoy segura en este momento es que te disculpo, luego de 10 años ―, me dijo.

Se lo agradecía enormemente, pero ahora lo que me preocupaba era que de igual manera se fuera.

― Te veo dudar ―, me dijo con una sonrisa.

― Estoy confundido más nada.

― ¿Por qué? ―me preguntó.

― Las dos veces que nos vimos me dijiste que no me disculpabas.

― Edward, estuve pensado en lo que me dijiste, e hiciste que me sintiera confundida al igual que ese momento hace 3 años ―, me dijo. ― Y me sentí aun más confundida cuando apareciste de nuevo, pidiéndome que te disculpara. Me tomó por sorpresa.

― Lo siento ― tuve que discúlpame. ― Nunca debí irme.

― Tienes razón, nunca debiste irte.

― De verdad, lo siento.

― No te preocupes, pero de algo que sí estoy completamente segura, es actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

― No te pido eso.

― Confió en ti.

¿De verdad confiaba aun en mí luego de tanto tiempo?

― ¿De verdad confías en mí?

― Sí Edward, confió en ti.

― ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Nos reímos los dos.

― Algunas veces puedo llegar a ser un poco testaruda…

― ¿Un poco? ― le pregunté con una sonrisa.

― Está bien, está bien… ― me dijo. ― Lo admito, soy una testaruda… ¿Feliz?

― Por supuesto que si.

― ¡Más te vale!

Y nos volvimos a reír.

― De verdad no sé que irá a pasar ahora ―, me dijo.

― Creo saber que, ven acá ― le tendí mi mano. ― ¿Confías en mí?

― Por supuesto que sí ―. Me dijo con una sonrisa y tomó mi mano.

La abracé, pero de repente se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos, no pude sopórtalo más y tuve que besarla. Me sorprendió respondiéndome.

Me sentía bien conmigo mismo, y estaba feliz que por fin me hubiera disculpado.

_¿Qué pasaría ahora con nosotros dos?_

No lo sabía.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...! volví...!<strong>

Bueno chicas... escribir este capitulo fue un gran cambio de alguna manera para mi, no pensaba que la historia fuera a dar este giro de verdad que no... Pero me gustar el giro, ninguna persona merece sufrir tanto y mucho menos no tener el perdón de alguien... Y decidir que ya era hora de que Bella disculpara a Edward... Me harte y decidir que ya era hora de escribir esto de verdad que si jajajaja

Bueno chicas **¿Les gusto? ¿Era lo que esperaba o no? ¿Me odian o no?**

Muchas gracias a:

**Ap19:** Ten claro lo que prometo lo cumplo y este capitulo fue una promesa que te hice así que aquí esta... Tienes tu perdón y tu beso... Así que espero leer tu reacción de verdad... Lamento decirte que te esta acostumbrado a los Edwards rudos jajajaja... Tendrás que dejar de leer esos fics... Aunque yo no puedo habla mucho tampoco jajajaj... Bueno espero tu reacción de este capitulo... no me adelantare a los hechos... Un saludo...

**Ceni: **Ya se reconciliaron y punto... Sobre lo otro que me dijiste... Sabes que no habrá ESO... Así que tendrán tu y Angye que leer la historia... Según mis reglas jajaja... Bueno asi que hablamos... Espero tu opinión

**sweetygloria: **Bella lo disculpo... De lo que si no se estoy completamente segura yo misma si estos dos terminara juntos... Me alegro que te guste la historia... Muchas gracias..

**vivianaviolette: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario... No tengo mucho que decirte solo que muchas gracias por leer la historia

**Camili. Manina: **Feliz? Bella disculpo a Edward... Y no tuviste que decirme nada jajaja... Asi que como te dije tienes que confiar en mi... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios... De verdad que si... Estoy feliz que te guste la historia... Asi que espero tu opinión... Espero que no me odies... jajaja... estamos hablando... Un saludo

Muchas gracias a las que me dejan review tengo que agradecer eso... Pero tengo lamentablemente que dan una mala noticia... Esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos... Ahora entiendo de alguna manera el sentimiento que le embargan a mis amigas que escriben cuando tienen que acaba una historia... De verdad que las entiendo... Tambien muchas gracias a las personas que agregar a favoritos esta historia de verdad muchas pero muchas gracias..

No tengo nada mas que decir... Un saludo y nos vemos pronto...


	11. Capitulo 10: Tranquilidad

_Gracias a mi querida beta Veronica Pereyra (FFADwww . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /) por Betear este capitulo... Decirte gracias es poco... de verdad que si... _

* * *

><p>El solo hecho de haber disculpado a Edward me hacía feliz. Muchas veces me engañé a misma diciéndome que no podía disculparlo pero no era cierto, nadie merece sufrir tanto o eso creía.<p>

Esa mañana cuando había hablando con Edward algo que no entendí muy bien fue ese beso. Me sentía confundida sin saber el porqué, hubo un momento en que Edward me dijo que se tenía que ir, me alarmé y pareció notarlo.

—Tranquila, nos veremos antes de lo que piensas —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Tenía que creerle y lo único que pude contestarle fue: —Esta bien.

Después de eso se fue y me puse a divagar en lo que acababa de pasar. No iba a decir que me arrepentía de lo acababa de hacer, de disculparlo por supuesto que no, no podía decir que me arrepentía porque no era cierto y eso era bueno.

De lo que no estaba completamente segura era si ahora me iría, de verdad que no lo sabía. No sentía ninguna clase de rencor ni nada con Edward y estaba bien o eso pensaba yo.

Lo disculpaba porque no soportaba el hecho de irme y no haber hecho nada cuando tuve la oportunidad para hacerlo. Que pasaran muchos años y que me arrepintiera después no era una opción para mí.

_¿Qué pasaría conmigo ahora? _

Ni idea. Era una buena pregunta.

_¿Irme? _

Era una opción pero a la vez tampoco lo era, estaba indecisa con respeto a mí misma.

Empezar algo de nuevo con Edward podía ser era una opción y no podía decir que no lo era porque lo era.

Teníamos que hablar un par de cosas más y un punto muy importante era:

_¿Qué pasaría con nosotros dos?_

Por mi parte había hecho lo que él tanto quería, y era que lo disculpara. Ni yo misma estaba segura si actuar como sin nada hubiera pasado pero era hora que dejara todo eso en el pasado

Con Edward y conmigo misma, tenía que pensar y hacerlo ahora. Buscar una solución a todo esto y tenía que ser pronto.

Dejaría atrás los 10 años y pensaría en que hacer ahora. No podía dejar que 10 años arruinaran la poca tranquilidad que tenía en este momento

De repente sentí que alguien me observaba, no podía ser Charlie porque no estaba en casa.

Sonreí estúpidamente porque una sola persona podía llegar y no hacer ninguna clase de ruido.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —le dije.

— ¿Por qué? —me dijo.

Me volteé.

—Porque no me gusta que se me queden observando —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento entonces…

—Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

—No mucho.

Decir que no sentía nada por Edward sería una mentira.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tienes planeando para hoy en este día tan hermoso? —me preguntó.

Espera… ¿Acaso dijo hermoso? Miré por la ventana y lo único que vi fue el cielo nublando.

—Nada y que conste que no es un día hermoso.

—Lo sé.

—Ahora te la das de gracioso.

Nos reímos los dos. Me parecía extraño todo esto, de un momento a otro era como si nada hubiera pasado y eso me agradaba

— ¿En qué estas pensado? —me preguntó.

—Solo pensaba en como cambiaron las cosas de un momento a otro.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Es sorprendente de alguna manera, por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir? —preguntó como si lo hubiera ofendido pero con un tono de gracia en su pregunta.

—Claro que puedes, lo único es que no pensaba que te fuera a ver tan pronto.

—Te dije que nos veríamos pronto.

Se me había olvidado…

Después de 10 años en que no podía si quiera pensar en Edward porque no lo soportaba, ahora era como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Quisiera poder leer tu mente para saber en que estas pensado —me dijo sacándome por un instante de mis pensamientos.

—En nada importante.

— ¿Segura?

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes —le dije. —Por cierto no me has dicho, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues… quería verte.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Me miró confundido como esperado que le dijera otra cosa más.

—No es nada malo —, le dije. —Lo único que yo estoy confundida un poco con lo que pasará ahora.

No dijo nada por unos minutos.

—Es cierto…Dime algo —me dijo mirándome a los ojos. — ¿Te irás?

—Eso no lo sé todavía, pero lo he estado pensado.

—Me alivia un poco.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pensaba que todavía que te querías ir.

Me atrapó, así que tenía que decirle toda la verdad.

—No me estás diciendo todo, ¿cierto?

—En realidad, no.

Bueno era ahora o nunca. Tiempo de decidir qué hacer.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí después de tanto tiempo, todavía me sorprende no diré que no —, le dije. —E incluso estoy sorprendida de mí misma porque te haya disculpado, muchas veces me dije que no podía disculparte y mírame ahora, después de tanto tiempo te disculpe.

—Por cierto, gracias.

—No hay de qué pero es momento de decidir qué hacer. Lo siento si al principio te traté mal.

—No te disculpes por eso, aunque no diré que me tomó por sorpresa tu actitud.

Espera un segundo… ¿Le tomó por sorpresa mi actitud?

—De verdad lo siento pero no puedes culparme.

Nos reímos los dos.

—Eso lo sé, aunque me siento tentado a culparte —me dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso ni se te ocurra!

—Está bien, está bien, no lo haré entonces. ¿Feliz?

—Por supuesto.

Y nos volvimos a reír. De verdad esto era un cambio para mí, de veras que si.

—Dime algo —me dijo Edward.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te irás de igual manera?

—Te he dicho que no lo sé, algo me dice que debo irme pero a la vez no quiero irme.

—Tienes que decidir, Bella.

—Eso lo sé pero en este momento no tengo cabeza para pensar todo esto con claridad —, le dije. —Discúlpame si esperabas otra cosa.

—No espero nada, solo quiero que seas feliz con la decisión que tomes así yo no este incluido en esa decisión.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, toma la decisión que sea más convenientes para ti y la que te haga feliz.

Me quedé dudado un momento pero su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Bella, no dudes… Haz lo que te haga feliz.

—Pero Edward…

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Escúchame, Edward, no me arrepiento de haberte disculpado, no me arrepiento de nada —, le dije. —Estoy feliz de que por fin me dejé de engañar a mí misma, diciéndome que no podía tenerte de nuevo en mí vida, pero como veras me equivoqué.

—Nadie te obligar a quedarte.

—Edward, el problema no es que alguien me obligue a quedarme —. Respiré profundamente para lo que iba a decir. —El problema es que no quiero irme.

— ¿De verdad no te irás?

—No Edward, no me iré.

Lo había dicho y listo.

No iba a irme y punto. Eso era lo importante en este momento.

.

.

.

POV EDWARD

Estaba escuchando bien ¿o eran ideas mías lo que acababan de decirme Bella?

_No se iría…_

—Me parece que estás sorprendido —me dijo con una sonrisa y se comenzó a reír.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

— ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! ¡Por eso me río!

—Sí, sí… ríete.

Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esto.

—Dime que no sabías nada de esto.

—En realidad no… me tomas por sorpresa.

Parecía que estaba aliviada.

—Ahora… ¿qué pasaras ahora? —me vi prácticamente en la obligación de preguntarle.

—Todavía no lo sé.

Ese era el mayor de nuestros problemas en este momento pero que tan solo en pocas semanas ocurriera todo esto, me daba de cierta manera esperanza.

Ahora me daba cuenta que irme hace 10 años no había traído nada bueno, pero que ahora pareciera como si nada hubiera pasado me hacía sentir aliviado y no podía negarlo.

—Entonces, ¿dejamos todo esto atrás?

La vi pensar un segundo.

—Me parece que es lo correcto.

Ahora sabia con certeza que irme hacia 10 años nunca fue una opción.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...! Aqui me tienen de nuevo..!<strong>

Bueno aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo, no opinare mucho sobre este capitulo lo único que diré es que por fin Bella dejo todo atrás... espero sus opiniones, si me tardo en publicar no se desespere, como podrá saber no es fácil terminar una historia y mucho menos pensar en que se tiene que acabar... Lo único que les pido no se desespere por favor jajajaj... Ahora entiendo el sentimiento como dije la otra vez de cuando se tiene que terminar una... jajajajaj

Bueno ahora si **¿Les gusto? ¿Felices o no? jajajaja... ¿Me odian?... Se que siempre hago la misma pregunta jajajaj**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**sweetygloria:** Muchas gracias jajaja... Si lo se fui una mala a dejar que Edward sufriera tanto... Me disculpo por eso jajajaja... No pensé que lo de beso fuera un detalle de mi parte jajajaja... Bueno un saludo... Y gracias..

**Ceni: **Te he dicho que no habra eso y mucho menos ahora... Así que dejar esos pensamientos jajajaja... Muchas gracias...

** sania santana: **No te preocupes... Siempre me dices tu opinión por FB... Pero que me dejaras tu opinión por aqui lo valoro bastante... Asi que gracias... Siii ahora que estoy de vacaciones... Tengo demasiada inspiración jajaja... De nuevo muchas gracias...

**Ap19: **Si si muérete de ternura xD... Entendí fuerte y claro el mensaje fue satisfactorio escribir la disculpa jajajaja... y no quiero imaginar lo de leerlo... jajajaja... Así que gracias...**  
><strong>

**Camili. Manina: **Vuelvo a repetir espero que nadie te haya quitado la sonrisa el otro dia... jaajaja Esto de haber intercambiando papeles... Me estar causado mucha gracia jajajaja... Bueno no hay mucho que decirte... Solo que gracias por aparecerte jajajaj... PD: Tus regaños sirvieron de algo hoy jajajajaja tengo que darte las gracias por eso jajajja...

**loisirabottini: **Bienvenida a la historia... Muchas gracias por el review...

Bueno chicas como siempre muchas gracias... No tengo mucho que decirle solo que gracias... Gracias también a las que poner la historia en sus favoritos... De verdad muchas gracias por las alertas de favoritos...

Me despido... Un saludo y un abrazo para cada una... Nos vemos pronto...


	12. Capitulo 11: Dudas

_Gracias a mi querida beta Veronica Pereyra (FFADwww . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /) por Betear este capitulo... No me canso de darte las gracias... Gracias por estar ahí acompáñame en esta locura... De verdad te lo agradezco demasiado..._

* * *

><p>—<em>Me parece que es lo correcto…<em>

Una y otra vez se repetían las palabras de Bella en mi mente. Sabía que tarde o temprano teníamos que aprender de nuestros errores pero en este momento, no tenía idea de qué esperar de lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

No importaba si tratábamos de olvidar lo ocurrido pero de igual manera sabía que la tranquilidad o la felicidad que tenía en este momento, no iba a durar para siempre. Tenía ese mal presentimiento, pero no era momento de que le diera más vueltas asuntos.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —De repente la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—En nada Alice, no te preocupes.

—Sé que te preocupa algo, a mí no me engañas.

Claro que no podría engañarla.

—En realidad no, nunca puedo engañarte —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Así… Edward Cullen, ¿qué te pasa? —Me dijo totalmente seria.

_¡Que molesta era!_

Sabía que no me dejaría tranquilo hasta que le dijera.

—Solo estoy preocupado por algo.

No me dijo nada, no la había convencido, no era necesario que me dijera, sabía que quería que le dijera más.

—Está bien, está bien… Temo que un día tenga que pagar lo que pasó hace 10 años de alguna manera —, le dije. —Sé que algo pasará, o que volveré a meter la pata.

— ¿Qué te hacer pensar eso? —me preguntó.

— Tengo ese mal presentimiento… Algo pasará.

—Edward… No pienses eso, tú querías que Bella te disculpara y eso es lo que hizo, e incluso dijo que quería dejar todo atrás, ¿o no? —Me preguntó mirándome seria.

— ¡Claro que lo dijo! Pero algo no me convence…

—Vas a tener que dejar de pensar en eso. No pasará nada malo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te olvidas de algo, ¿verdad? — _¿Lo estaba haciendo? _Por supuesto que estaba olvidando algo. Su don. —Así que quédate tranquilo te vuelvo a repetir, no pasará nada malo.

Tenía razón así que debía de dejar de ser tan paranoico. Lo importante era que no se iría y que me había disculpado, pero aun así faltaba algo y me había hecho yo mismo esa pregunta.

_¿Me daría otra oportunidad?_

No lo sabía aun.

—Te vuelvo y te repito, Edward, no pasará nada malo —me dijo Alice.

_¡Que insoportable era!_ Pensé para mí mismo.

—Lo que tú digas, hermanita —le dije con una sonrisa y lo que recibí a cambio fue que me sacara la lengua como una niña pequeña.

No pude más que reírme.

.

.

.

Bella POV

Podría ser sumamente raro para algunas personas que una hubiera disculpado a Edward, pero necesitaba hacerlo mucho más. Sé que a lo mejor tendríamos que afrontar un día de estos nuestros errores pero no era el momento de pensar en eso no ahora.

No había querido decirle nada a Charlie pero tendría que decirle de un momento a otro. De igual manera se que tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo pero no era momento de decirle, que en cierta forma estaba con Edward de nuevo.

De repente algo se me vino a la cabeza, ¿estaba realmente con Edward? ¿Sí o no? No lo estaba…

_Bella deja de pensar tanto o terminaras loca _—me dije yo misma.

De verdad terminaría loca si pensaba en cosas incoherente todo el tiempo, necesitaba una manera de distraerme pero no sabía qué hacer, aunque tenía tiempo que no veía a Jacob.

Jacob… Tenía semanas que no lo veía y tenía que buscar algo que hacer.

Edward no, no era una opción, había tenido suficiente por unos días aunque en realidad no era cierto, en realidad nunca me cansaría de él. Sonreí estúpidamente ante este hecho.

Días pasaban, por un extraño motivo, Charlie no me dijo nada respeto a que me hubiera quedado en el pueblo y por la razón que fuera, no me decía nada que tuviera que ver con los Cullen.

_¿Por qué era? No lo sabía aun._

Sabía que no era una persona que preguntara demasiado…

_¡Para Bella!_ Me dije a mí misma. ¿O era mi imaginación o me estaba volviendo un poco paranoica últimamente?

Un sonido me sacó de desastre de pensamiento que tenía, no sabía de donde venía el sonido. Intenté concentrarme y supe que se trataba del celular, no podía ser otra cosa. Contesté sin ver ni si quiera quién era:

— ¿Hola? —No sé por qué lo dije casi con temor.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás? —Respiré profundamente al reconocer la voz enseguida, era Jacob.

—Bien, cómo debería estarlo —le dije.

—Andas desaparecida…

Estuvimos hablando un rato de cosas sin sentido hasta que me dijo:

—Tengo tiempo que no te veo.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan ocupada?

—Nada —tuve la horrible necesidad de mentirle.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no has venido un rato a La Push?

—No lo sé… ¿Te importaría si habláramos luego? —uve que preguntarle.

No me respondió por unos segundos que parecieron eternos pero finalmente me respondió.

—No hay problema. Hasta luego, Bella.

—Hasta luego, Jake —me despedí.

El simple hecho de tener que mentirle me ponía mal y no sabía ni siquiera el maldito motivo.

Decidí que tenía que salir, busqué mi abrigo y las llaves de la camioneta, tenía que dar unas vueltas y no importaba sino tenía un rumbo fijo, en realidad no me importaba nada.

Conduje sin seguir un camino en específico, no me importaba a qué lugar me llevara, lograr pensar con claridad era lo que necesitaba. Aunque lo hubiera pensado ya muchas veces, me sentía confundida y no sabía el por qué.

Tenía que pensar que hacer con mi vida. Sabía que Edward había regresado a Forks porque quería que lo disculpara y para que tampoco me fuera, las dos cosas las había conseguido.

Le había dicho que no quería irme a ningún lado pero en ningún momento dije que le daría una oportunidad. ¿Dejaría que Edward volviera a mi vida?

Aunque de cierta manera ya lo había logrado. La pregunta rondaba por mí mente una y otra vez, tanto fue que tuve que pararme a un lado de la carretera.

_¿Por qué siempre tenía que sentirme confundida?_

No lograba comprende eso aun.

_¡Basta, Bella!_ —Me dije a mi misma.

Tenía que encontrar una respuesta lógica a esa pregunta. Regresé a casa luego de que me di cuenta que esta atardeciendo pero cuando iba llegado a casa un auto plateado aparcado en la entrada hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

Cuando iba a entrar a la casa escuché dos voces, una la reconocí como la voz de Charlie pero la otra era de… _¿Alice?_

—Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunte a Alice con una sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya Bella! Veo que andas malhumorada —me dijo tirándose sobre mí y dándome un abrazo.

Abrazo que respondí enseguida, de verdad había extrañado a Alice.

—Veo que tiene mucho de qué hablar ustedes dos —dijo Charlie dejándonos solas.

—De verdad me sorprende que estés aquí —le dije.

—Digamos que la última vez que te vi no me trataste de la mejor manera —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Solo pude reírme, tenía razón, no la había tratado muy bien.

—Alice de verdad, me disculpo por eso, pero estaba molesta con ustedes.

—No te preocupes, sabía que eso pasaría así que no te preocupes por nada de eso.

—De verdad lo lamento… hacer un momento pensé que a quien iba conseguir aquí era a Edward de verdad me tomas por sorpresa.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento pero luego me dijo:

—Gracias por haber disculpado a Edward.

¡Vaya! No creo que hubiera venido hasta acá para decirme eso…

—No hay problema pero no me has contestado todavía ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —le pregunte confundida.

—Bella, te veo diferente.

¿De verdad?

—De lo único que estoy en este momento completamente segura es que estoy confundida eso es todo

— ¿Por qué?

Me había olvidado que era insoportable cuando se le mentía algo a la cabeza, así que era mejor que le dijera.

—Me siento confundida en si darle o no una oportunidad a Edward.

—Se que no te equivocaras con la decisión que tomes.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté.

—Solo confía en mí.

—Está bien…

Estuvimos hablando un rato más, me había dando cuenta que la había extrañado así como también extrañaba a su familia, durante 10 años.

Cuando se fue, me puse a pensar en eso que me había dicho con respeto que no me equivocaría con lo que decidiera.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó Charlie.

—No te preocupes… No tengo…

Subí directo a mi habitación y me quede de una sola vez dormida pero algo a la mañana siguiente me despertó, era algo frió y sabía quién era.

—Déjame dormir —le gruñí.

Su risa melodiosa hizo que sonriera.

—Parece que alguien está de mal humor esta mañana.

—Claro que lo estoy —le dije. —Así que, ¡vete!

—No me iré.

Parecía que de verdad no se iría.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté.

—Solo vístete y vamos a dar un paseo.

— ¿Tan temprano un paseo?

—Solo confía en mí, por favor. ¿Lo harás?

Asentí.

—Solo dime donde vamos.

—Siempre tan curiosa. No diré nada, así que vístete, ¡AHORA!

Me reí antes su respuesta.

—Por cierto, no te preocupes por Charlie, no está en casa. Te veo afuera.

Hice lo que me dijo y salí de la casa, me esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y sosteniendo la puerta de su flamante Volvo.

Cuando subí a auto, rodeó el mismo para subirse él.

— ¿Me dirás acaso para donde vamos?

—No, te equivocas, no te diré nada.

Sabía que no me diría nada más así que no le dije nada, solo me limité a mira por la ventana, reaccioné cuando me di cuenta hacia donde me llevaba. Era su casa pero antes que pudiera decir algo, frenó el auto.

Por un momento pensé que solo era una pequeña broma de su parte pero no me dijo nada, solo me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Me dirás por qué te detuviste? —le pregunté.

No me respondió.

—Bella, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo me perdía permiso para preguntarme algo? Lo único que hice fue asentir.

— ¿Me darías otra oportunidad? —me preguntó.

Me sorprendí por su pregunta, no me lo esperaba, estaba muy sorprendida pero aun así me volvió a hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

No podía responderle, las palabras se atoraba en mi garganta, lo único que pensaba en este momento…

_¿De verdad podría darle otra oportunidad?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hola...! Alguna por ahi?**

****Me disculpo enormemente por haber desaparecido casi dos semanas pero de verdad lo lamento... Estuve ocupada demasiado ocupada y también tenia mis pensamientos en otra parte por algo que paso pero por fin ayer pude terminar el capitulo... Me disculpo de verdad. Pero a pesar de todo aqui me tienen

Espero que no me odie por el final de este capitulo... Si le gusto diga... Sino... Acepto sus criticas con mucho gusto jajaja... A lo mejor me quiere matar por este final... Pero sabrá la respuesta de Bella muy pronto... jajaja

Tengo que agradecer a: **_Camili. Manina, Ap19, sweetygloria, _** **Rose Cullen Manson_, _Laubellacullen94_,Sania, Viviana y por supuesto Ceni... Chicas de verdad muchas gracias._** También muchas gracias a todas esas personas por sus alertas de favoritos de verdad se lo agradezco de verdad muchas gracias a todos...

**_Bueno no lo aburro mas... Solo no me canso de darle las gracias... Espero que les guste... Nos vemos pronto y esta vez es en serio... Un saludo y un abrazo enorme para todos... _**


	13. Capitulo 12: Felicidad

__Gracias a mi querida beta Veronica Pereyra (FFADwww . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /) por Betear este capitulo... Gracias por estar conmigo en esta locura, en estos meses te volviste a parte de mi beta, mi amiga en pocas una persona loca jajajaja pero gracias por estar ahi para mi cuando no solo era cosas de la historia sino tambien de mi vida y sabes que te lo agradezco demasiado... A carajo te quiero de verdad... jajajaj Gracias... xD__

* * *

><p><em>-¿Me darías otra oportunidad?- Me pregunto<em>

Las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta sin poder decir nada ni emitir un sonido

-Bella se que me equivoque ya te lo he dicho de haberme ido e incluso te he dicho que no hubiera regresado a este pueblo sino hubiera sido por ti- Me dijo- Se que no tengo ni derecho a pedirte esto

-En realidad no tienes derecho a pedirme eso- le dije con total sinceridad - No puedes pretender eso

-¿Por qué me disculparte?- Me pregunto

-Eso ya te lo he dicho ciertos de veces ya

-Lo se

-Te disculpe y no me fui por ti

- No debí menciona nada

- En realidad no debiste

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio solo nos mirábamos fijamente

- Creo que he sido muy dura contigo inconcientemente- Le dije

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque nadie tiene derecho a sufrir tanto y creo que eso es lo que he hecho contigo

Me miro como si estuviera confundido

- Siempre pensé que he sido yo quien te ha hecho sufrir a ti- me dijo

- En realidad nunca lo has hecho

-¿De verdad?- Me miro como si esperaba que le dijera algo más

-No… Lo único que has hecho es confundirme mas nada

En realidad eso era lo que había hecho confundirme y hacerme sentir mas insegura que nunca. Algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo pero de nuevo venia a mi mente la pregunta que me había hecho ¿De verdad podría darle otra oportunidad? Esa era la pregunta a la cual no le encontraba una respuesta

De repente su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

- Dame otra oportunidad es lo único que te pido en este preciso momento- Prácticamente me lo rogó

Iba a decir algo pero no me permitió y me dijo:

- Bella todos nos equivocamos en la vida yo me equivoque y aquí estoy después de 10 años pidiendo otra oportunidad… Por algo me disculparte no se porque pero lo hiciste aunque me hayas dicho tus motivos creo saber que hay algo mas pero no quieres decirlo.

Ahora me daba cuenta cuanta razón tenía. No quería admitir hasta este preciso momento que de verdad sentía algo por Edward no podía negarlo. Lo amaba.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Le pregunte- Que te diga que te amo… Pues esta bien lo diré te amo siempre lo he hecho

- Entonces porque no me das otra oportunidad

- Que molesto eres!- Le dije y no pude evitar reírme

- Tu eres una terca de verdad que lo eres…. Dame otra oportunidad por favor- Me dijo con una sonrisa

Esto rompió por un momento la tensión haciendo que me relajara un poco. Sabia que no iba a ganar nada discutiendo con el y mucho menos sabia que no iba a dejar de insistí eso lo sabia pero creo que era el momento justo para que le diera otra oportunidad a Edward. No era justo ni para el ni para mi que pasara mas tiempo y estuviéramos en las mismas que en este momento.

- Bella por favor di algo

- ¿Qué quieres?

-Di algo… Dame otra oportunidad

- No te la daré

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas por su expresión sabia que no era momento para que me pusiera de graciosa pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-En realidad Edward creo…

Me miro con cara de que no diría nada hasta que le dijeran algo serio en este momento

-Confió en ti

-Bella dejar de jugar en este mismo instante y dime que quieres decir… Me darás otra oportunidad o no?

Creo que se estaba molestado… Así que era hora que le dijera lo que pensaba y era que si le podría dar otra oportunidad. Tenia razón todos nos equivocamos a veces era momento de que le dijera que si no podía negarlo

-Creo que alguien esta pediendo la paciencia- Le dije con una sonrisa

- No sabes cuanto… Si o no Bella?

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Bella dejar de jugar por favor

- Esta bien pero cálmate- lo mire por un momento y después dije- Si Edward te dare otra oportunidad

Me miro por un momento y pude notar que estaba como que sorprendido, de repente me pregunto

-¿De verdad? ¿Es en serio?

- Si Edward…Estoy hablando en serio

Ahora me daba cuenta cuanta razón tenia Alice cuando me había dicho que no me equivocaría con la decisión que tomara. Lo que si de verdad me había tomado por sorpresa que Charlie no se hubiera sorprendido que de estuviera de nuevo con Edward solo me había dicho:

_-¿Eres feliz?_

_- Por supuesto que lo soy._

_- Con eso me basta_

No quise preguntarle nada me imagino que solo pregunto eso porque estaba preocupado por mi nada mas que eso así que no debía darle tantas vueltas a asuntos de una vez por todas. Si seguía así terminaría loca en pocas palabras así que tenia que deja de pensar en cosas que no tenia ningún sentido.

De repente la voz de Charlie me saco de mis pensamientos

-Bella alguien te busca

-¿Quién es?

-Ven tu y mira quien es

Esto era raro ¿Por qué no quería decirme? Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi quien era

-Bella-

-Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres pasar?

-No gracias… vaya veo que no te agrada mi presencia

- No es eso solo que me tomas por sorpresa

- ¿Por qué esperabas a otra persona?

Eran ideas mías o Jacob se notaba molesto

-No esperaba a nadie

- Me sorprende incluso encontrarte pensaba que no te encontraría aquí que estarías con tu noviecito

_¿Cómo se había enterado?_

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No me vengas con eso… Se muy bien que andas de nuevo con Cullen

Vaya! Ya me estaba molestado

- ¿Viniste a eso?- Le pregunte- Jacob te aprecio bastante pero no permitiré que vengas a decirme todo esto

- Entonces si es verdad

- Si estoy o no con Edward no es problema tuyo

-Eso me dice que si es verdad

-Jacob vete

- Esta bien… me iré pero no quiero que ese tal Cullen te haga daño de nuevo

-Adiós Jacob

No dijo mas nada y se marcho.

-¿Qué quería Jacob?- Me pregunto Charlie

-Nada importante

.

.

.

Después de esa inesperada visita todo estaba tranquilo y esperaba que asi siguiera las cosas. No quería volver a pasar por algo inesperado y que me pusiera a duda mucho menos así que trataría de no darle tanta vueltas a algo.

De repente la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos

-Bella dejar de pensar tanto por una vez en tu vida- me dijo

- ¿Hay problema con eso?

- No lo hay

-¿Es por lo de Jacob?

_¿Cómo se había enterado?_

- No te diré como me entere y ni se te ocurra ponerte a darle vuelta a asunto … ¿Lo prometes

- Esta bien pero sera tu culpa si me pongo a pensar en eso ya que me lo dijiste.

Se rio

- Solo diré tengo mis medios para enterarme de todo lo que tu sucede

- Interesante

Claro como olvida a Alice tendría que hablar seriamente con ella

-Como olvidar a quien puede decirte cada una de las cosas que yo hago cuando no estoy contigo- Le dije con total sarcasmo

- ¿Te molestarte?

- En realidad quieres saberlo

- Claro que si

- No me moleste así que no te preocupes… solo que la próxima asegurarte de decirme antes… ¿Te queda claro?

-Por supuesto que si… Siempre

-Eso lo veremos

- Te amo Bella Swan para siempre

No pude evitar que una estupida sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro

-Te amo Edward Cullen… ¿Para siempre?... Eso lo veremos.

¿Para siempre? Eso lo veríamos pronto. Era feliz con lo que había hecho con mi vida en este momento y no podría quejarme así que si era feliz.

Fin...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola... ! alguna por ahí?<strong>

Mira esas tres palabras no es fácil en realidad no lo es... Se que a lo mejor pensaron que esta historia duraría un poco mas... Lo se... pero tengo mis motivos no diré cuales son... Bueno este mi intento de final feliz aunque yo tenia otros planes pero bueno me arrepentí de haber pensado en otra forma de termina esto... Yo a menos quede feliz con esta historia... Primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo y de ponerlo aquí hay que tener fuerza de voluntad o alguien que te aliente a publicarlo lo suficiente cosa que paso conmigo... Lo mejor es que no me arrepiento y eso que estuve a punto de abandonarla...Doy gracias a esa persona que me alentó a subirla... pero no se que se hizo jajajaj De igual forma muchas gracias a esa persona... xD

Bueno no podría estar mas agradecida con las personas que me acompañaron en esto, dejando sus RR haciéndome reír con cada uno de ellos alguna veces, otras veces cuando me querían cortar la cabeza pero de igual forma estaba ansiosas de saber que pasaría jajajaj y también a todas esas personas por sus alertas por la historia... Solo de verdad muchas gracias...

Creo que no tengo muchos que decir... Solo GRACIAS... Y MAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO... Se me olvidaba a otra persona a quien tendría que darle las gracias es a mi hermana que aunque no ha leído la historia inconscientemente me apoyo en esto... La obligare a leerla jajaja

Me despido... un saludo y un abrazo enorme para cada una de esas personas... Y por ultimo: MUCHAS GRACIAS..


End file.
